Coronation in Annúminas
by Oleanne
Summary: Valandil’s coronation was set for this spring, year 10 of the Third Age. Representatives from Imladris and Lothlorien head to Annúminas to mark the event. But all is not as safe as it appears.
1. Chapter 1

_Coronation in Annúminas takes place after the events portrayed in Hearts betrayed and Renewed. One does not need to read that story to follow this one. _

Isildur's nephew Meneldil was crowned King of Gondor after Isildur's death and Valandil would have become King of Arnor at the same time but for his tender age. So until her last remaining son came of age, Queen Muriel, Isildur's widow, assumed the duties of the crown. For tragically, the three older princes, Elendur, Aratan and Ciryon had also perished with their father at Gladden Field in that second year of the new age. Elrond had comforted Muriel and fostered Valandil in Imladris. In fact, the prince had spent several years in Imladris without his mother to complete his education, for the Dúnedain would not risk having their Queen and young prince travel in the same entourage as remnants of the enemy forces still roamed the wilds. The royal guards had escorted Valandil from the valley to Annúminas only two years ago, having deemed both the roads and city safe enough for this last prince of Isildur's line. Valandil's coronation was set for this spring, year 10 of the Third Age.

Xxxxxxxxx _Imladris_ xxxxxxxxxX

"Elrond!" Glorfindel exclaimed in exasperation. "We have been over the travel and security protocols three times already. I assure you that we are taking all sensible precautions."

"Of course," Elrond answered, although he was clearly still ill at ease. Glorfindel could have sworn that the Lord of Imladris fidgeted. Cirulian was the only one in the room, who understood the source of the elf-Lord's anxiety. For the warrior had ridden with the then elfling when Ereinion and his new bride had gone on their first journey together. Their party had been ambushed and the journey had nearly ended in tragedy. Now almost three thousand years later, Elrond and Celebrían were newly betrothed. This would be their first long journey together where Elrond and his Seneschal would be solely responsible for coordinating security.

"We will make sure Celebrían and her family are well guarded." Cirulian grasped Elrond's shoulder firmly. Silver eyes met blue in a gaze that exchanged the heartache and steadfast promise to avoid another such event. Glorfindel would have to wait until later to pry the details out of Cirulian. The warrior had known Elrond since the lad had wandered into Lindon as a youth of barely twenty.

"The Dúnedain?" Elrond had instructed Cirulian to ask for their aid. It had been a request that had precipitated a long discussion and near argument.

"Their warriors are honored to be included to our security guards." Cirulian was uneasy about the addition of Dúnedain warriors to their Lord's personal guards. But Elrond was adamant that the Dúnedain would be important to assuring their safety in Annúminas, a city of men.

"Has Delia agreed?" Elrond was hoping one of the few female rangers would shadow Celebrían as one of her ladies in waiting.

"She considered it a great honor to serve the Lord of Imladris. I have arranged for her to meet you and Celebrían tomorrow morning."

"That is well." Elrond breathed in relief. Erestor the consummate diplomat entered. The chief councilor would be accompanying them on their journey and expected to help forge some trade agreements between Arnor, Gondor, and Imladris. Elendil's huge Kingdom encompassed both Arnor and Gondor. Isildur ruled it for a few years until the horrible events at Gladden Field. Since that time, Meneldil, Isildur's nephew ruled Gondor, while Muriel ruled Arnor in her son's stead. Now that prince Valandil was of age, he would take over the rule of Arnor. Unfortunately, given the tragedies of the past few years, Meneldil, who had been born in Númenor and was considered middle age at ~150 years old, had never met his young cousin. In fact, King Meneldil's son Cemendur was only a few years younger than prince Valandil. The large age gap would certainly put the young King in weaker negotiating positions.

"Your tailor is waiting." Erestor had a difficult time keeping a straight face. As the uncrowned heir to the High King of the Noldor as well as the Lord of Imladris, Elrond was now expected to don dress robes and exhibit the staid behavior that elves expected from their royalty. On this journey to the Kingdom of Arnor, Elrond would be the highest elven dignitary.

"You are enjoying this far too much." Elrond nearly growled.

"My Lord." Erestor bowed slightly to hide his grin.

"Elrond, I do enjoy seeing a well dressed ellon." Celebrían smiled mischievously. Her entrance corresponded with a gentle smile that immediately spread across the elven Lord's face. "I do hope you do not mind. I took the liberty of designing several tunics and dress robes for you. Shall we see if they fit?"

"Designing?" Elrond's voice seemed unusually high for a moment. Celebrían swept over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, which triggered a light flush to suffuse his visage. She grasped his hand and led the speechless elf from the room. Cirulian, Erestor and Glorfindel stood there in silence counting the retreating steps of their friends.

"Will it be warm enough to swim on Lake Nenuial?" Celebrían's melodious voice floated down the corridor. They recognized Elrond's choked laugh but could not hear his reply. Once sure that the Lord and Lady were out of earshot, laughter rang loudly in the conference room.

"Is he bewitched?" Erestor laughed. "That can not be the same elf who effectively countered the most difficult members of Aran Gil-Galad's council."

"I believe we have found the secret to getting approval for any task or inquiry." Glorfindel's laughter had brought tears of mirth to the elf's azure eyes.

"Well, let us see what colors she chose. If she gets him to wear pinks or light blue then surely she can get him to agree to anything." Erestor was breathless with laughter.

"I daresay he would rather wear nothing at all." Cirulian's terse statement held much truth but only served to set off a fresh wave of laughter.

"The Dúnedain are more inhibited." Erestor gasped in laughter.

"Than even the Noldor." Cirulian raised his brow, which set off more laughter.

"Aye" agreed Glorfindel. "Their decorum and protocols might not agree with the free spirits of a certain Galadhrim."

Xxxxxxxxx _The palace in __Annúminas_ xxxxxxxxxX

"Lord Elrond will come, Valandil." Queen Muriel reassured him, then paused as a brief coughing spell overtook her. "Perhaps he and Lord Erestor can give us advice as how to deal with the council and those persistent traders. At least our borders are somewhat secure and may of the wandering orcs have been rooted out." The young prince moved to pull the heavy drapes closed. It was early in the spring and his mother had been fighting a cold for over a month.

"You work too hard Mother. You need to rest."

"The trade agreements and our security concern are overwhelming. I had thought that your cousin Meneldil, King of Gondor would be more helpful." The Lady sighed and pulled the blanket up around her.

"Some tea, Mother?" Valandil offered her a steaming mug. She was nicely cocooned in a soft chair near the fire.

"Thank you." She took the mug, grateful that for the soothing black tea. "I do not know why this cough persists. I grow tired of the healers' horrible draughts. They do not seem to help."

"Perhaps Elrond can help when he arrives. Did his letter give a time table?" Excitement filled the prince's voice, for Elrond had comforted and consoled him when he had learned of Isildur's death. Perhaps it was Elrond's own experiences growing up as an orphan which made him sympathetic to the then thirteen year old's plight. Valandil had come across interesting historical documents and pictures in the palace archives that he looked forward to sharing with his mentor. Apparently, his Grandfather had packed some surprising historical treasures in those nine ships that had sailed from Númenor.

"They were vague but from my reading of their letter, I expect them to arrive about a month before your coronation. It should give you ample time to spend with them. But you must not appear to slight your cousin, King Meneldil or his family."

"I know mother." Valandil sighed as his smile widened to a mocking grin. He dutifully repeated his instructions. "And I must not appear to play with his son, as if we are of the same age." Unspoken was Valandil's envy of his second cousin. For Cemendur would enjoy a long childhood and adolescence, free of the duties and responsibilities of the Kingship. Muriel swatted at her son's head with a rolled parchment.

"Ah, my prince, there is still joy to be had even under the pressures of ruling a Kingdom." They both laughed, although Muriel's laughter ended in a cough and she sipped her tea to sooth her throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is their culture really that different?" Celebrían exclaimed in exasperation. She was uncomfortable with the idea of a Delia, a complete stranger and one of the Dúnedain to boot, being incorporated into her personal guard.

"You will soon get to judge for yourself." Elrond's eyes twinkled in amusement and he raised her hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. "I think you will find Delia's company and perspectives entertaining and refreshing. She can explain the customs of the Dúnedain in Annúminas in ways I cannot. Sometimes we are not aware of how our own culture influences and limits our thoughts and expectations. We never think to question why it is that we chose to complete a simple task one-way and not another. I am not sure how their culture evolved such strange restrictions on women. It was not so when they made their home in Númenor. Delia is one of the few women rangers. I predict she will turn quite prickly when forced to endure the protocols of the city. In small settlements, Dúnedain women are treated as equals as Eru intended. Hopefully, Muriel's short reign as Queen has eased some of the strange court practices."

"Prickly?" Celebrían was intrigued. "Perhaps what they need is some examples of the empowerment of ellith."

"I am sure this will make for a most memorable visit." Elrond laughed. "I am amazed that you convinced your father to allow the journey."

"It took much convincing and I did have to consent to his accompanying us. At least Naneth did not insist in coming." She sighed. Elrond on the other hand was most grateful for Celeborn's, Haldir's, and Rúmil's presence as well as their input on security matters.

"Thank you for helping me to improve my skill with the sword." Celebrían reminisced but did not bring up her victory with the bow. She had bested him at target practice and had gloated and teased him for the past few days. He smiled, having sensed her thoughts.

"It was my pleasure. You are most skilled at archery." He graciously complimented. She blushed at her thoughts being so transparent.

"Have you traveled to Annúminas before?"

"I have not seen the city in its splendor. Pengolodh and I traveled there twice at Ereinion's bidding but at the time it was very much under construction."

"Pengolodh!" Celebrían exclaimed, well remembering the stern lore master. "He is most tiresome." Elrond's musical laugh came easily in response to such an understatement.

"It was not an easy journey. The Sage of the Noldor was not known for his diplomacy." At the time Elendil was trying to buoy his people's spirits, for they had sailed from Númenor with a fleet of nine ships before the catastrophe. But rough seas parted their group and Isildur and his brother Anárion ended up far to the south while their father landed in Arnor.

"How many of the second born live in Imladris?" Celebrían's natural curiosity was quickly overcoming her worries.

"Right now there are nearly eight thousand here." Elrond smiled at her gasp. "I hope to always keep the Valley open to those of good heart from any culture. The Edain in the valley are a diverse group. Of course, some are of the Dúnedain and this trip to their city will give insight into their culture."

"And maybe some insight into my fiancé's varied heritage." She ran her hand through his dark hair and snuggled closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Elrond divulged that Queen Muriel hints at troubles with her council as well as demanding traders. She also indicated that she has been ill." Celeborn mused as he sipped his wine. It was their last night in Imladris. Celebrian's betrothed was busy with last minute preparations for their departure. Galadriel had agreed to oversee the running of the Valley while Elrond and Erestor traveled.

"Erestor spoke of some unrest in Gondor in the past ten years. Isildur resided for a short while in Minas Tirith while he tutored Meneldil on his duties there. The evil presence of the One Ring undoubtedly fostered malevolence among some of their inhabitants." Galadriel paused as she sipped her wine. They were seated on a balcony with a breathtaking view of one of Imladris' waterfalls. Images of two strapping elflings, not three feet high floated in her head. She shook away the strange picture. Perhaps it had just been one elfling looking at himself in a mirror.

"But the One Ring was lost." Celebrían turned to her mother.

"Those who are predisposed toward wickedness need little persuasion to chart that course. Removal of the influence of the One would not halt their scheming." Celeborn was uneasy about taking his daughter into a potentially unstable situation. "Our intelligence indicates that King Meneldil has the situation in Gondor well under control. Once young Valandil grows into his role as King, Arnor should also enjoy peace and prosperity. Rebuilding after a war is never easy."

"Your attendance would seem to be important for the stability of the Northern Kingdom. If there were those who oppose Valandil as the King of Arnor, Elrond's presence as Ereinion's named heir would greatly strengthen the boy's position. Representation from other realms including Lothlórien gives further credence to the boy's claim to the throne." Galadriel sighed. They had seen too many kingdoms fall.

"The renewal is already starting both here, in Lothlórien and in Greenwood. It will undoubtedly lift Arnor and Gondor as well. A rising tide lifts all boats." Celeborn pulled his wife closer and kissed her gently on the brow.

"Come back to me safe and whole." She whispered. Bidding love ones farewell before their journey never grew easier.

"We will Naneth." Celebrían hugged her Mother tightly.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

"Wolves still follow." Elrond rubbed at his temple. He worried for the safety of his beloved. Memories of an ambush nearly three thousand years ago plagued his sleep. The images were so vivid that as if they had occurred only yesterday. Yet, the ones he loved so dearly as adoptive parents no longer walked these lands.

"They follow you." Cirulian said plainly ignoring Erestor's poignant stare. "Ever since we emerged onto the open plain. When you rode ahead with a small escort, the wolves moved with you. You are well hidden in Imladris but elsewhere." But his words were cut-off by Glorfindel. The Golden warrior cleared his throat loudly as he approached. They had stopped for lunch and to let the horses rest. It was nearly time to continue.

"It is of little consequence, Elrond. Next week we will stop in Bree and veer off the Great Road, passing through many smaller settlements of men on the path to Annúminas. Muriel sent a Dúnedain escort to Bree to wait for us. The sheer number of elves and men will persuade the wolves to move elsewhere." Glorfindel reasoned wisely. He knew that the Teleri guard was well meaning, but his habit of dwelling on dire possibilities would only exasperate his friend's current insomnia. A short exchange later, Cirulian bowed and departed to inspect the perimeter guard.

"And you, my friend." Glorfindel turned concerned blue eyes on Elrond. "What do you write so diligently by the firelight?"

"Revisions to a manuscript." Elrond admitted. "It helps me to relax when sleep alludes me.

"It is nothing less than the central tomb for Edain healers." Erestor inserted. He was proud of his friend's well-earned title of 'Lore Master'. Elrond's unique abilities were coupled with endearing humility. Neither Glorfindel nor Erestor were surprised when Elrond somewhat embarrassed, shrugged away the complement.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He is unsettled." Celebrian watched Elrond pace near the edge of the camp. He had twice walked over to speak with the guards on watch.

"Yes." Her father was quite sympathetic to the elf's trepidation. "Have you spoken with him about his worries?"

"I do not think he would be so forthcoming." Celebrian sighed sadly. Her Adar's brow rose slightly at the admission.

"And you would leave it so? You would be satisfied with such a relationship?" His father scoffed slightly. "He has been alone, a lore master, warrior and a bachelor for to long. He must learn to open up to you. You must teach, cajole, and guide him in that direction. He lost all in Sirion far before his majority. Did he truly open his thoughts to his brother or to Ereinion? To share in a marriage bond means to share one's past as well as one's future."

"He appears to confide in Erestor and Glorfindel." Celebrian noted with a tinge of jealousy.

"Not in the same way you long for." Celeborn soothed. "You will soon see him in a city of men. Perhaps you will see another side of him."

"I love him."

"You love the elf you have known. He is a peredhel, an amalgam of the kindreds."

"It does not matter to me."

"Perhaps not, but is it not best to appreciate all the dimensions of the one you would take for your husband? Your Naneth's wish for a prolonged engagement would give you a chance to probe this side of him. Can you live with his past as well as his future?"

"You are against the match?" Celebrian bristled.

"No we are not. He is a noble soul. We only wish for your happiness. But your Naneth sees danger especially during this transition. She wishes you both a long life together. Look upon this period as a chance to deepen your love. It is important to both your safety and happiness."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"There is a dearth of females traveling with our part. It is only my friends Niniel and Gwilith from Lothlórien, and the healer Lúnril from Imladris, and I. Surely, Delia you can join us in our morning ablutions."

"I am no elleth, my Lady." Delia said evenly.

"Are we that different?" Celebrian countered. "You do wash, do you not?" The Dúnedain nodded. "Perhaps you can tell us what to expect when it comes to bathing and hygiene in Annúminas? I must confess that even in Imladris, where thousands of your people live, I have never encountered them in the baths, although my Adar tells me the Men of the Dúnedain use the baths with the ellon."

"Why is that?" Gwilith wondered.

"They have separate bathing times. The ungainly albatross would not want to bath with the ageless and graceful swan."

"You are neither old nor ugly!" Celebrian responded.

"I have known an elleth or two who have let themselves go. They do not avoid the baths." Niniel chuckled.

"But we age and die." Delia stuttered. "We can not measure up to such perfection. The longing to attain that which you are gifted destroyed my country."

"Your people came as refuges a hundred years ago." Celebrian. "In such a short time, your people have established new realms and allied with elves and dwarves to defeat the evil. Our people are certainly not perfect. Have you read our history? I shudder to think how many kingdoms my Mother has seen fall." They had unwittingly led Delia to the river and proceeded to disrobe. The elleth entered the river casually, the fall of long elven hair shielding their nakedness. Cloths were soaked and soaps handed around.

"Come join us Delia." Celebrian laughed as she and Niniel took turns washing each other's hair. Delia smiled at their carefree ways and slipped off her own clothes and joined them.

Xxxxxxxxx

The perimeter scouts stood watch but most elves and men had turned in for the night. Elrond sat quietly near the fire working. He did not hear the approach of a hooded figure dressed in the camouflaged cloak of a Galadhrim warrior. More precisely the figure was wrapped in Celeborn's cloak although it was unusual for the silver lord to don the hood. The figure stopped next to Elrond, much closer than protocol dictated. Elrond shivered as he felt the touch of his beloved on his mind.

"Do not move. Do not turn around." She whispered, bending over him. Her hood still obscured her silver hair. She ran her fingers through his silken hair and pulled it sideways, exposing his neck. Then she bent and trailed a row of wet kisses from ear down his neck. Her hot breath entwined with the cool wind made him shiver.

"Beloved, we are not alone." His voice trembled, betraying his longing.

"The scouts on watch can not see my face." She teased.

"If you were your father, you would be alarmingly close." He whispered breathlessly as she pivoted and sank into his lap. Only his quick reflexes enabled him to push the manuscript away in time before she captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Her hand delved lower seeking that which was hidden from view but he caught her before she found what she was seeking.

"We can not, my temptress." He whispered. "I dare not."

"You avoid me? You did not ride next to me this day." She accused quietly, staring into the depths of the silver eyes. She saw his love, surprise, and alarm there.

"No, dearest, I." His eyes conveyed his honesty although he hesitated putting his fears into words. "I thought you might be safer next to your Adar. I…" She halted his words with a kiss.

"I would have no secrets between us. What worries you, my love?" She coaxed, and he slowly relayed the story of the first age ambush.

"It was my first trip with Ereinion before the War of Wrath. Indiriel came too, although at first I did not recognize her as she was dressed as a simple scout. They were traveling to the settlements to raise support for a joint defensive force. But we did not know of the spy on the council who divulged our plans. Orcs ambushed us as we followed the Sirion river northward." His voice cracked as he recalled how gravely injured Indiriel had been and how he and Ereinion fought to save her. "I fear such an incident happening to us. I .." but he could not put into words his dreams of his beloved being gravely injured. Celebrian stroked his cheek and met his worried eyes steadily.

"I doubt that there is one among us who does not have similar nightmares. My own stem from an incident during this last campaign against the darkness. We were on patrol in the south of Lothlórien when we came upon a band of orcs. They thought to move into the Golden Woods unchallenged as most of our warriors were in Mordor." Celebrian's voice shook as she haltingly relayed the battle. "Orophin lead us – mostly ellith. We followed his orders and dispersed into the trees to gain an advantage. I … I emptied my quiver, so many were there, so much black blood. Orophin ordered a retreat but he was wounded. Niniel and I made our way to him to help him." Her voice trailed off as the fearful pictures of the leering orcs, much too near, rolled through her mind. Some had tasted the wrath of her blade. "We were saved by the timely arrival of reinforcements."

"You were very brave. Thank Elbereth that you were not harmed." Elrond pulled her closer and kissed away the tear that slid down her cheek. Celebrian trembled in his arms as she told of removing the arrow from Orophin's side and the harrowing trip to the healers.

"I far prefer the bow." Her voice cracked as she finished the tale. "But I wish that neither were necessary. I pray that those born now would be spared from such experiences."

"In that we are in agreement." Elrond whispered. "My skills with the blade were honed out of grave necessity. I owe my continued existence to those skills. But if I could chose, I would rather focus on healing and like Master Noenri or Lady Silsilalda, take up the helm at a school that trains healers and researches new treatments for injuries and ills."

"Perhaps this age will finally grant you your dreams." Celebrian prayed aloud.

"Would you be happy married to a simple healer?" Elrond smiled shyly.

"There is nothing simple about you." Celebrian's whisper sent chills down him. "I know you have endured many trials and have emerged stronger. Sometimes, when I look at my Naneth, I can not fathom how she survived the grinding ice or the myriad of other tragedies."

"We can only try our best to face the adversities that life throws our way."

"True, true. But there is no need to face them alone and it does little good to worry about things that might be and forget to live in the here and now." She hinted at the memories that had been haunting him.

"Touché, my dear one." Elrond laughed softly. "Forgive me for keeping such a distance between us."

"All is forgiven." She kissed him passionately. They were only interrupted by the approach of her father.

"My dearest daughter." Celeborn chided. "Tis far past the hour for proper engagements." Celebrian smiled at the red that spread across Elrond's face and wickedly stole another prolonged kiss.

"Good night Melethron (lover)." She grinned broadly and then made her way towards her tent. Celeborn turned serious eyes on his daughter's suitor at the use of the endearment. Both he and his daughter enjoyed seeing the staid peredhel lore master squirm. Galadriel's' voice drifted into his mind in admonishment.

"Ah, Elrond, you are far out of your element when dealing with feminine wiles. My daughter is lively and impulsive with a wicked sense of humor." The silver lord laughed as Elrond wordlessly gathered his writing supplies and manuscript. His next statement made the peredhel grin boyishly. "Her manner does appear to bring out the best in you."

Xxxxxxxxxx _Bree_ xxxxxxxxxxX

Within the last few years a trading community had sprung up where the Great East road met with the North-South road that ran between Gondor and Arnor. Glorfindel had noted its growth on their last trip from Mithlond but had always steered his Lord away from the human village. On this trip they would have to stop in the town as Queen Muriel had arranged for an escort to meet them in Bree. Although a mix of Dunlending and Dúnedain people now sought to earn a livelihood here, the new settlement was still quite modest. In fact, the protective Gate that usually encircled such settlements of men had yet to be completed. The night before was filled with discussions as to whether it was safer to stay overnight in Bree or continue traveling for another league and make camp at dusk. The curious ellith all preferred the idea of staying in the settlement for the night.

"A village of Men?" Niniel questioned straining to view the cobblestone streets and wooden houses.

"Yes, many foresee that this settlement will become a key trade post between not only Arnor and Gondor but Imladris and the Havens as well." Delia acknowledged. The women rode in the center of the entourage. The position did not afford the best views of the surroundings and one grew tired of watching the back sides of horses, men and ellon, a fact they did not tire of joking about. Their party halted in front of an inn. A number of men came out garbed in the livery of Arnor. They sported scruffy beards and hair that came only to their shoulders.

"I believe that is our escort." Delia pointed out. The elleth watched from a distance as Elrond and Glorfindel dismounted and greeted the guards. Beleg, one of the Dúnedain from Imladris, who had sworn to protect Elrond on this journey, stood close to the elven lord.

"I see why Lord Elrond asked for you Dúnedain to join our guard. We elves will truly stand out in a city of men." Niniel observed. "This town has settlers from both Dúnedain and Dunlending descent."

"Elrond knows their customs, perhaps he will blend in better." Celebrian started to say but halted in her observations when they realized that a crowd of people was assembling. "Why are so many people gathering?"

"It is not everyday that the High King of the elves visits Bree." A stout man with a full beard declared loudly as he stepped up to Elrond. "Welcome to our settlement."

"The elves no longer need a High King." Elrond's diplomatic voice carried well. "I am simply Elrond Peredhel of Imladris." The crowd murmured widely at this information. There were now approximately a hundred people gathered around them. Celebrian noted how those appearing to be middle-aged or older unabashedly studied Elrond. Even Delia tensed at the mix of awe and strangely, from some, distrust and suspicion.

"Our council is interested in discussing trade agreements with both Imladris and the Havens." The man continued, ignoring the mass of people that were gathering. "As I understand both realms fall under your jurisdiction, my Lord Elrond."

"Are you really the son of a star?" A young boy nearby questioned. It was clear by the awe-filled tones of the boy that he was descended from the faithful. The young children were obviously fascinated by this storybook figure come to life. They squirmed closer for a better look.

"My father was Earendil. It is said he sails the heavens in a great ship." Elrond addressed the boy quietly. Children and adults pressed forward seeking a better view of the brother of the first King of Númenor. Some were bold enough to touch or to grab at the robes of the venerable lord. The trade leader and the royal escort were pushed away by throng. Even Glorfindel and Erestor who had been standing around Elrond were taken aback by this unexpected behavior and reacted far too slowly. Children started to scream, scared by the unruly crowd. The noise only exasterbated the situation.

"This way, my Lady. It is not safe here." Delia eased her horse slowly backwards and beckoned the group of ellith to follow suit. Indeed half of their group turned back up the cobblestone streets. They both felt and heard Elrond's next command. It halted their progress and they immediately turned back to see what was happening.

"Stand back, dear people. Help the children up." Elrond commanded. The loud voice of Gil-Galad's Herald had a power that was to be obeyed. He had reached down to rescue one of the children, who had fallen. The danger of being trampled by the crowd was very real. "Move back and I will come around to greet you." But that was the last thing Celebrian heard for her Adar and Erestor came with most of their traveling companions.

"Come, we will scout for a place to spend the night. I do not want it to be too far from here, for Elrond will need to catch up to us." Celeborn informed them.

"Is it safe for him to stay?" Celebrian worried.

"Beleg, Glorfindel and Cirulian are with him. The escort from Arnor will accompany them." Celeborn soothed. They traveled for several miles on the road to Arnor before finding a suitable campsite. Celeborn could do little to sooth his daughter's fears. They tried to distract her with the tasks of raising tents and setting up camp. The smells of dinner did not entice her away from her watch. She tensed as she heard horses approaching, some with tack and other without. Clearly it was a mixture of men and elves approaching. Luckily, it was not long before they came into view. She spied Elrond, who was flanked by Glorfindel and Cirulian. His dark hair had been pulled back into a single braid and his clothing appeared slightly dishevelled. He and Glorfindel were obviously exchanging witty banter as was their way.

"Elrond!" Celebrian left decorum behind as she rushed over to her beloved. He had just dismounted and was patting his horse affectionately. He turned at hearing his name and was abruptly enfolded into a warm embrace. "I worried for you."

"I am well." He confirmed and immediate halted any words with a kiss. The Edain escort was trying, most unsuccessfully, not to stare at the radiant pair.

"I have never seen such a crowd! I worried. Are such throngs a common occurrence among men?"

"Not common and not limited to men - I have experienced such throngs with elves in Mithlond. Do not fear the danger has passed." Elrond explained quietly while Celebrian tightened her grip on him. Glorfindel and Cirulian made attempts to steer their escort toward the center of the camp, where dinner had already been served.

"Some of the older people seemed fearful and suspicious." Her worries came tumbling out without thought to who stood within earshot.

"Sauron beguiled King Ar-Pharazôn to lead his country into ruin, all for the promise of escaping death and old age, for the lure of attaining immortality. To those folk who fled with Elendil upon those nine ships, my appearance, unchanged from pictures in their text books after millennium have passed, must be as salt in a wound." Elrond whispered.

"Why?" She asked not understanding.

"I have the blood of men running through me and yet I was gifted the life of an elf."

"Yet you are a reminder of their connection to the elves and are their steadfast supporter." She now realized why Elrond's presence insighted such a wide variety of opinions among both elves and men.


	3. Chapter 3 A royal reception

"Forgive our misperceptions, my Lord." Harman, Captain of the Dúnedain guard was still tense as if he could not apologize enough for the fiasco at Bree. "We did not anticipate that people would become unruly."

"I too did not foresee that there would be trouble from the crowd. Their interest did not appear malicious. In such a crowd a different mentality sometimes emerges, as we saw today." Elrond's voice was tinged with sorrow as he remembered the frightened features of the children who had been caught in the advancing crowd. He rested his hand reassuringly on the captain's arm. "Thankfully no one was seriously injured. You reacted quickly once the danger became apparent."

"Yes thankfully no one was hurt. We will take more care with you and your party's safety." Captain Harman visibly relaxed at the sympathetic words and his eyes shown with genuine admiration for the elf lord. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged a glance that conveyed their continued amazement at how their peredhel friend did not fail to inspire confidence and loyalty from those who encountered him.

"Have you dealt with such occurrences in Annúminas before?" Elrond was obviously thinking about Celebrían's safety. She was standing quietly beside him listening to the exchange. The cook delivered bowls of a steaming stew to the newly arrived elves and Dúnedain's.

"We have taken many steps towards controlling the crowds in Annúminas. It has been long since we have had a ruling Queen and a similar incident happened shortly after she accepted the responsibilities of the crown." It was one of those heart-stopping incidents that Harmon would never forget.

"Aran Gil-Galad had similar difficulties." Celeborn mused as he watched the others eat. Their party had found a suitable campsite and had waited with baited breath for the others to arrive.

"Twice as I recall, although Elrond was traveling on diplomatic errands." Erestor had been present on both occasions. "Have you since erected barricades and increased the guards along the Queen's travel routes?" The Dúnedain captain nodded.

"We also keep her route and schedule secret until close to the event." Harmon reported. "These efforts were successful at keeping our prince safe upon his entry to the city a few years ago. I will send word that we need to observe similar protocols upon our arrival into the city."

"That would seem appropriate." Elrond agreed as he turned and gave a soft kiss to the side of Celebrían's head.

The remainder of the journey was uneventful, as riders had been sent ahead to report the incident at Bree. The white city glinted spectacularly next to the clear blue waters of Lake Nenuial, near where the river Baraduin flowed forth. Elrond had visited this area many times over the past age, for elves also had settled the area around the Lake, although those settlements had dispersed long ago. Their party was directed to the stables where many hands moved to care for the horses.

"Greetings Lord Elrond and honored guests. I am Arandur, the Steward here. The prince directed me to bring you up the esplanade and to the palace, where he will meet you. It is a little over a mile walk. Attendants will bring your things."

"That is most gracious." Elrond turned and extended an arm to Celebrían. "I have only ever seen architectural plans for the esplanade. They were very ambitious."

"I think you will find the finished work most spectacular." Arandur said proudly. Indeed there were gasps from many of the elves when they rounded the corner and first viewed the promenade. The white towers of the Halls of Kings stood majestically in the distance. The esplanade was a nearly twenty foot wide level pathway that followed the lake, whose waters were high this time of year. The planners had apparently taken this into account, building the pathway much higher. This feat afforded stunning views of the water. It was cleverly constructed from rectangular-hued stone and some type of white cement. There were several sections that descended lower, jutting out and floating on the lake. Benches were built into the far wall and some sections opened into mini-amphitheatres, obviously designed for street performers and other entertainers. Yet, even as this incredible man-made walkway sought to tame the lakes' shoreline, it deftly accommodated trees and flowers in raised beds on the sides and periodically scattered in the center of the walkway. The path meandered slightly around the trees, blessing the esplanade with a natural feel.

"This section can not be more than five years old." Celebrían said in wonder, for the young trees, gingko, evergreen oak, and flowering maple were yet small.

"Yes, work on the final section was completed under Queen Muriel's orders." Arandur replied.

"It will grow in beauty as the trees develop and provide a natural canopy!" Celebrían declared.

"The view is even more stunning than that from the towers of Minas Tirith." Celeborn also admired the handiwork of the second born.

"The architect also designed the towers that line the port of Pelargir. I can tell his signature columns from afar. I was just a boy when we sailed into that region and lived there during much of its construction." Arandur smiled at the memory.

"I did not realize the Númenóreans had such fine craftsman!" Glorfindel observed. "There are some elements that hint at Noldor influences and remind me of Tol Eressëa. But the ingenuity and creativity speak to craftsman who have developed and interpreted a style all their own." The steward and the men surrounding them were obviously pleased by the elves appreciation of their fine city.

"It is my understanding that there was much interaction between the elves of Tol Eressëa and Númenor, especially in the early years of its' founding." Elrond relayed his knowledge of his brother's kingdom. Few of the men would remember the time before Sauron had corrupted their culture and turned the majority of hearts against the elves. Indeed those faithful to the Valar and friends of elves had been tormented and even sacrificed under the orders of King Ar-Pharazôn. They listened intently to the descriptions until finally Arandur led them to rooms in the guest wing.

"I will leave you to refresh yourselves. The servants have already delivered your belongings and your names appear on parchments attached to the doors." Arandur informed them. "I will come and collect you for the reception dinner in an hour."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Elrond!" The prince discarded decorum as he nearly ran over to embrace the peredhel. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"I told you I would be here." Elrond laughed as he returned the hug. He stepped back after a minute and looked up at the prince, who was now several inches taller than him. Indeed, among those in the hall, only Celeborn was taller. "You have grown!"

"Aye, you are now the short one!" Valandil laughed and mockingly messed Elrond's hair. Then turned his interest to Celebrían. "Is this your fair Lady?"

"Yes, allow me to introduce the Lady Celebrían and her father, Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien."

"It is a pleasure to me you." Valandil bowed slightly before Celebrían and gallantly kissed her hand. His eyes sparkled and he elbowed Elrond as he cheekily added. "I hope you might grant me the honor of a dance tonight." Celebrían smiled indulgently at the young prince while her father tensed slightly beside her. Valandil, unlike his long departed ancestor Elros, noted the elf's displeasure and moved to graciously greet him.

"I trust you will not mind to much if I borrow Lord Elrond for a few minutes." Valandil inquired of Celebrían and Celeborn with obvious glee, then he turned to the half-elf and pulled him away towards the great hallway. "I have a few surprises for you!" The other elves shared looks of bewilderment as they slowly followed the pair through the ornate hallway, which opened into a large celebration hall. Tables were arranged around an open parquet floor. Queen Muriel was seated at the center of the long rectangular head table. She was a beautiful woman, with long hair the color of straw and a strength of will that belied her thin frame. The cares of the crown that weighed on her seemed to disappear as she smiled and rose to greet Elrond.

"It is so good to see you!" The queen's lilting voice sounded joyous. Elrond bowed and graciously kissed her hand. Muriel would have nothing of the elf lord's formal greeting and pulled Elrond into a tender embrace. The trailing elves could not hear what was being said.

"I did not know that the prince and Queen were so close to Elrond." Celeborn whispered.

"I did not realize that either." Celebrían was pleased to have banished the slight pang of jealousy from her voice.

"Elrond helped them both through a difficult time." Erestor quietly informed them. "He helped the prince deal with the loss of his father. The Lady Muriel was besides herself with grief when word of the deaths of her husband and three of her sons reached us."

"How old is she?" Celebrian inquired softly then blushed, as Erestor's eyes seemed to see through her.

"Isildur and Muriel married in Númenor, so I would hazard to guess that she is partway through her second century." Their whisperings were halted by an audible gasp from Elrond and they saw him staring up at a painting that hung just behind the Queen. The painting was very old and had obviously been retouched and restored. It depicted a large royal family. The crowned figure at the center, even with some added pounds around the cheeks and little streaks of silver that highlighted the dark hair, bore a remarkable resemblance to the Lord of Imladris.

"Elros." Celeborn whispered as he held his daughter's hand. "It must be Elros and his family, although I never saw him again after he sailed for Númenor." The elven party moved close enough to overhear Elrond telling names and relaying stories about Elros, his wife and children.

"Look there!" Celebrían pointed to the dark figure, partially obscured behind Elros. The others stared open-mouthed at boyish, smiling picture of a young Elrond, who held a small girl with curly dark hair. The picture was filled with Elros' children and grandchildren. By looks, one might guess Elrond to be the youngest of Elros' sons, though it was not so. The low whispers around them signaled that the rest of the Dúnedain court had also recognized the brother of their first King. The prince interrupted her thoughts as he turned to announce his guests and lead them to their seats. Elrond was seated directly at the Queen's right with Valandil neighboring the elf Lord. The Seneschal was on the Queen's left followed by the royal cabinet. Dinner was an elaborate affair with a dizzying multitude of dishes. Valandil was quite boisterous, so happy to have Elrond and his party here as well as relieved that his Mother seemed relaxed and joyful. The elves marveled over the delicious main course of a traditional Eldalondë Círetitta, a flaky white fish breaded filet served with a mountain berry jelly. In between dinner and dessert was dancing. The Queen rose and gently grasped Elrond's hand.

"It is customary for the King or Queen to begin the dancing." Her voice wavered slightly as the question remained unvoiced. Elrond smiled in understanding.

"Would you grant me the honor of the first dance?" Elrond bowed and offered his arm. The musicians started the strains of the Númenórean Gavotte. The elves watched curiously. They were unfamiliar with the music and the intricate dance that followed. The noblemen and court members joined the line. There was an undertone of shock from both elves and men gathered around as the Queen and the Peredhel effortlessly led the dance. The Peredhel was obviously quite at ease performing the ancient dance from Númenór.

"The Lord in the black tunic and the one with the long beard diagonal from him seem upset at their Queen's choice of partner." Erestor whispered to Glorfindel.

"They bear watching." Glorfindel agreed.

"I see that only Beleg is capable of truly shadowing our Lord here." Cirulian observed the Dúnedain guard, the only one of Elrond's personal security who was on the dance floor.

"Good thing you were persuaded to assign Elrond Dúnedain guards." Erestor's voice was even but Cirulian grimaced at the implied teasing.

"_Persuaded_ is an understatement. I had little choice in the matter." Cirulian sniffed disdainfully. Nearby Celebrían and Delia were speaking in hushed voices as the watched the dancers.

"I thought the music would have a slower beat." Celebrían warily observed the intricate footwork. Delia had spent several hours teaching her the moves.

"You will be fine. Perhaps the second song will be slower. The celebration typically opens with a lively tune to invite all into the festivities." Delia smiled slyly. "Your betrothed seems a capable dancer."

"You are intolerable!" Celebrían sighed in exasperation. The Gavotte required the couples to stand far too close and Celebrian fought to suppress the burgeoning jealousy within. But the feeling dissipated as Celebrían recognized the look of concern in Elrond's eyes. Elrond face sported a slight smile as he talked to the Queen but Celebrían immediately knew that he feared for the Queen's health.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you well, Queen Muriel?" Elrond whispered as he recognized the lady's pallor and the unnatural heat radiating from the hand held in his.

"I have been unwell." She whispered. "But now is not the time to dwell upon it."

"I place my healing skills at your service. Please call for me at your leisure." Elrond closed his eyes briefly as he sent some of his strength to the lady who visibly relaxed, as the pain in her side eased. Her eyes communicated her gratitude. Several observers caught these details and wondered if their queen was attracted to the elf lord.

"Thank you my Lord." Muriel returned as she twirled to the left, never missing a beat of the Gavotte. She would not have her court sense her illness. Unfortunately, her cheeks were already flushed after a single dance. The ending of the music was greeted with clapping. "I enjoyed the dance."

"The honor was all mine, my dear Muriel." Elrond smiled brightly as he lead the winded Queen from the floor. The tempo of the second dance was markedly slower.

"My Lady would you grant me this dance?" Prince Valandil bowed politely before her. Although as the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, she had been used to being in the spotlight, she had never felt under such scrutiny as she did at that moment. All eyes of the hopeful maidens bore dagger looks her way. Other members of the court simply stared openly at her.

"_You would think they have never seen an elleth before!" _Celebrian mused silently as she graciously accepted Valandil's hand. It was a few minutes before she could banish the concentrated look from her features as she silently counted and concentrated on Delia's directions.

"You dance well!" Valandil openly praised. "You honor us with your knowledge of our traditional dances."

"A Dúnedain ranger friend of mine taught me." Celebrian smiled, now finally enjoying herself.

"Not many of the elven ladies have graced us with their presence. We were beginning to think that elves hid them." Valandil teased. The dance changed to a rich slow melody, which was meant for couples. Each time Valandil attempted to draw closer than decorum dictated, Celebrian deftly moved away.

"You are baiting him." She whispered.

"How long will it take?" Valandil succeeded in draping his hand around Celebrian's waist before she could side step him. "Perhaps a kiss might persuade him." Celebrian face was angelic as she stomped on the prince's foot. The prince's eyes lit in surprise.

"Your Mother would be most disappointed at your games."

"You are no helpless maiden." Valandil spun her once and caught her around the waist again.

"My dear Prince," Elrond interrupted. "The Queen requests your presence." Valandil laughed impishly.

"The game was fun but appears to be up. You are a lucky man to have won the heart of such a beautiful Lady." Valandil whispered and bowed gallantly.

"Shall we finish this dance, my Lady?" Elrond's eyes twinkled.

"That would be most pleasing." Celebrian laughed. They did indeed finish that dance and countless more. Their manner left little doubt in the minds of those observers that this was a young couple in love. It was some time before the two exited to the balcony to seek the cool night air. The view of the stars over Lake Nenuial was magical.

"When did you learn the steps to the Gavotte?" Elrond asked in amazement.

"Delia taught Gwilith, Niniel and I. She has led such an interesting life. We enjoyed her company on the road." Celebrian smiled inwardly as she snuggled into Elrond's arms.

"Your friends did not dance, though."

"They did not have a prince approach them for a dance. I could hardly refuse!"

"You stepped on his toes." Elrond smiled.

"I would hate to incite an international incident." Her eye twinkled mischievously. "He is still just a boy! He was deliberately trying to rile you." Here in this carefree hour her heart turned suddenly serious. "Why do we wait, El-nin? Why not marry now?" Celebrían whispered as she turned and kissed his cheek.

"You wish to travel and see more of Middle Earth. As my bonded mate, your freedom would be greatly limited. Our love puts you in danger." He paused afraid to give voice to his thoughts.

"That is not the full reason. Do not give me half-truths." She admonished in a teasing voice.

"I would not wish to follow in my father's footsteps when it comes to keeping my loved ones safe." He choked slightly as he spoke. The truth was as bitter as the possibility was frightening. They would have to talk about these things, she decided. For the next step in their lives would mean marriage and perhaps a family.

"Please tell me about them." She entreated in a low voice. "What do you remember of your Adar and Naneth?"


	4. Chapter 4 Illness or treachery?

"My Lord and Lady." A young girl interrupted them. She held two cloaks in her arms. "Lord Glorfindel asked me to bring you these."

"Thank you." Celebrian said politely as Elrond helped her with his cloak and then watched as he swirled his own around his shoulders. "Your Seneschal is a Mother hen."

"A good and thoughtful friend." Elrond smiled. They walked hand in hand down the outer staircase and past the first guard station. Beleg and Cirulian accompanied them but stood off some distance to grant them privacy.

"Another mile along the esplanade and we can access a sand beach, if I recall correctly." Elrond squinted slightly but could not see that far. Celebrian leaned further over the rail edge.

"It looks so different from when we lived on the lake. The settlement were I was born was another day or two ride from here."

"Did you live there long?"

"I thought I was grown up when we were preparing to move. I spent days convincing my Adar that I should be allowed to ride alone. In truth I could barely mount the steed by myself and my twentieth begetting day was celebrated in Eregion." They laughed together about the follies of childhood. "We avoided the sections of beach that has this black sand. My friends would take turns making up horror stories about what caused the sand to burn. It is very rare to see." Celebrian noted as she pulled her fiance along.

"Yes, it is quite unusual. I think the jagged mountain to our east is the burnt out shell of a forgotten volcano."

"I see it. It is breathtaking." She smiled and tugged at Elrond's arm. She wondered silently even as she prayed in thanks that her beloved had chosen to be an elf. Her joy was his joy as they walked arm in arm down the grand promenade. She was very tall for an elleth and he was but an inch taller. The wind picked up as they approached the water and she noted that Elrond pulled his cloak more securely around him. But they both bent to remove their shoes.

"I never lived by the ocean but you spent more than half your life near it. Do you sometimes miss its melodies in Imladris?" Celebrian asked.

"I love its songs and mysteries. The sea has been the backdrop for some of the happiest and saddest events of my life."

"The happiest?" Celebrian smiled as Elrond turned.

"An incredibly beautiful elleth accepted a ring from me in such a setting." Elrond breath was warm on her ear and sent shivers down her spine. He set kisses along her ear and down her cheek until he finally reached her lips. They kissed passionately under the cool gaze of the moon. They broke apart slowly and meandered along the shoreline. Celebrian tread on the very edge so that the water caressed her feet while Elrond stood along side her. They laughed and chatted until Celebrian turned and whispered in her beloved's ear.

"Your parents?" She gently guided the conversation. "I am sorry I can not meet them. Perhaps you can tell me about them?"

"I can not recall Adar's face. I remember standing on the docks with Naneth watching his ship sail. We were but five. Elros got into all sorts of trouble on the pier and finally someone walked us to the beach to play."

"It must have been very hard for your Naneth to raise two rambunctious elflings alone." Celebrian said sympathetically. Elrond sighed slightly and buried his face in Celebrian's hair. For the first time he voiced a worry that had plagued him for ages.

"I knew somehow when Adar sailed that he would not be returning. I think, despite the decree of the Valar, that my Naneth pretended he might step through the door and return to her. She would go through phases, sometimes making sure to spend every minute she could with us, as if to make up for Adar's absence. In the end, I think my Naneth regretted both her marriage and her children."

"You can not know that." Celebrian interrupted momentarily but the look in his eyes halted her words.

"I woke up in the night and went to seek her. I overheard her. The words still ring in my mind." Elrond whispered. " From what I read, Earendil and Elwing were very young when they married and they had not been married long when we came to the scene." Perceiving his next thoughts, she halted his words with a kiss.

"Are you angry at your parents?" She asked as she gently drew circles on his back.

"No, all that is long behind me." Elrond's voice held a wistful air. "They faced down such adversity. I know that their choice saved countless lives. It was a noble sacrifice."

"But…" She interrupted although she had no words to describe the horror that she felt at the terrible suffering that had befallen the family of peredhil.

"We were so young. We did not understand and we suffered. We only survived by the grace of strangers who had destroyed our home. Most in Himring did not appreciate our mongrel nature. We were lucky that Maglor cared for us. He loved us in his own way."

"Did you ever see your Adar again?" She whispered.

"Glorfindel brought us a letter from them." He paused uncertainly as if he should give more detail. "We saw his ship do battle in the sky."

"A letter?" She repeated in astonishment.

"They asked our forgiveness for abandoning us. They tried to explain it was their duty to speak for elves and men, to explain that our status as peredhil is unique, to our fortune and misfortune. They said they loved us dearly and prayed for our happiness. It was a difficult thing to hear after what we had endured in Himring." His voice shook and he looked down for a moment. When he looked up his eyes were shining with unshed tears and his voice held a pleading edge. "It is important to me that we keep Imladris safe and secure. I would not have you or our children endure such."

"My love we can not know the future." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Your parents worry that you are not aware of the costs of our relationship." He whispered. "They would have us wait and learn more about each other."

"El-nin, I love you and want to know everything about you." She whispered against his lips. "All your joys and heartaches, your loves and your fears. It is a small thing to wait score of years to please others, but I already know." She rejoiced as she felt their spirits blend. It was a heady romantic rush that left no doubt that they were soul mates. She sighed blissfully as Elrond ran his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Her head slid sideways as they deepened the kiss and tongues danced together. The barrier separating their minds slipped and blissful emotions blended. Feelings swirled as her adventuresome and forceful spirit merged with the ever-changing mix of his. Her desire grew as she recognized snippets of the melodies of her beloved's essence. There was an intense drive to invent and accomplish. It was a spark that spoke of the second born, for it was visible in these Dúnedain, but there was also the regal and courageous spirit of the great elven lord and healer that he was. She also heard a third dynamic voice that she had never encountered before. She focused and listened to the mysterious song, not knowing it carried the essence of the Maia. Unbeknownst to her, Elrond was listening with equal wonder and joy to the amazing mix of her own fëa. Neither knew or cared how much time had passed during the blissful kiss. It was only the wind, which blew suddenly both forlorn and menacing that chilled them back to reality and parted them. Elrond trembled slightly and Celebrian gently laid her hand on his arm in support. She recognized the symptoms from her Naneth. Long minutes later he returned to himself. A slightly dazed glare remained in his eyes.

"What is it?' Celebrian asked in worry.

"The wind carries ill feelings."

"You did not bring it?" She dare not name Celebrimbor's folly.

"No, but I have always heard the wind. It only grew stronger since Ereinion's gift." Elrond paused, it was difficult to explain how even the short use of the ring years ago seemed to have enhanced his ability to hear the songs of the wind even though Vilya was safely locked away in Imladris.

"Of what does it warn?"

"Of danger and plots. I fear that darkness threatens Isildur's house."

"You fear for Queen Muriel." Celebrian questioned.

"Yes, I fear it is not a natural illness." Elrond's voice fell low.

"Tis treason." She gasped.

"I would not name it without proof." Elrond said. "But there are agents that could bring on such symptoms."

"Poison?" Celebrian was aghast. "Muriel does not suspect such a thing."

"It is one possibility."

"Perhaps you see conspiracies where there are none."

"I pray that is the case."

"Will she call upon your healing skills to investigate her illness?"

"She said as much although she did not want others to know that she has been ill." Elrond jaw set with determination. "If evil is at work I will not let it prevail. Valandil just reached his majority. He is even younger than Ereinion was when he took up the crown. It is a difficult enough burden. I would not want him to have to carry such a weight without the support of his Mother."

They walked up to the palace and he bid her goodnight outside of the suite she shared with Gwilith, Niniel and Delia. Her friends interrupted their last kiss.

"Sleep well, my Ladies." Elrond bowed before them. The ellith laughed as they pulled their friend into their rooms. Elrond turned to find Cirulian smirking at him.

"No danger tonight." Elrond laughed.

"That is the way I like it." Cirulian smiled. "I sent Beleg off a few minutes ago. I told him that he should take tomorrow off."

"Are you anticipating another quiet day?" Elrond turned and opened the door to their rooms. Erestor and Glorfindel were sitting in the living room sipping a cordial.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be also be an uneventful day." The Teleri bowed slightly to the other Lords. "I bid you goodnight."

"What will you not join us for a drink?" Glorfindel motioned to the couch.

"No thank you, my Lords. I best be well rested and ready for whatever dangers lurk." He turned and made his way into the far room.

"Thank you, Cirulian." Elrond said gratefully. The Teleri turned and placed his hand over his heart in a sign of fealty.

"It is both my duty and honor Elrond." The turned a mischievous eye toward the others. "I predict that in a little over a yen, we will all be busy running after miniature energetic peredhil." Before any could comment, Cirulian had departed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elrond checked the Queen's temperature again and then fixed the blankets around her. He carefully arranged the sample vials in the basket. It had been a long night and he anticipated a long morning as he analyzed the fluids for signs of an infectious organism, disease or more likely, poison. He closed the door to the queen's bedroom and took a seat in the study. Valandil had told him to wait for him here. But when the door burst open, it was not the prince who confronted him.

"Why was I not summoned!" A large burly man demanded angrily. By the robes he wore, Elrond assumed he was the chief healer or chief surgeon as was the title here. "The Queen's health is my responsibility. How dare you overstep my authority! I should be here for any examination." The man stopped his ranting momentarily as he gauged his opponent. Then he demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am Elrond of Imladris." He said evenly, not wanting to mince words with the man. "The Queen requested my aid." The door opened again and Valandil came in carrying a tray with two small cups and plate full of breads, marmalade, sausages and cheese.

"Prince Valandil." The healer began forcefully.

"Master Salabart, keep your indignation to yourself! I am only concerned with my Mother's health as you should be." The prince said angrily and his tone was enough to cause the healer to retreat. Valandil set the food on the table and motioned Elrond to join him. "Come, Lord Elrond, you have been awake all night. Surely, you need some sustenance. Join me for our traditional repast." He handed Elrond a small cup with a steaming dark brew, the color of dirt.

"What is this?" Elrond said curiously.

"It is a slightly bitter brew we favor in the mornings. It is a seed grown in Harad that we now trade regularly for. We recently improved techniques to dry, roast, and grind these seeds and make this brew." The prince placed a sugar cube in Elrond's cup and gave him a small spoon. "Sweetened, I think you will find it to your liking. May we find a cure to Mother's illness."

"I pray we will." Elrond said as he absently stirred the small cup. He drank the brew in a few sips and chose a piece of bread. Elrond's eyes widened in shock as he felt his heart suddenly begin to race and his fingers tingle.

"How do you like the sogeredh? I think those in Harad name it espresso."

"It is a stimulant." Elrond shook slightly as the effects of the brew coursed through him. It was quite an odd feeling and conflicted with his weariness.

"Yes, but quite harmless. Many people drink it every morning." Valandil stabbed a piece of sausage to go with his roll. "So since our chief healer is here, he can give you a more detailed report of my Mother's health this last few months."

"I think this healer should report what he has found in his examination." Salabart regained his voice. The comment angered the prince who rose to his feet.

"Healer Salabart, I will suffer no disrespect to this hero and foreign ruler. This is Lord Elrond Eärendilion. I assume you have read his many books on healing. You will apologize immediately for your rudeness if you wish to keep your position."

"Elrond Eärendilion?" The Chief healer stammered in a stunned voice. "I am…. Please forgive my rudeness. I was only concerned with the Queen's well being." Elrond's keen eyes focused on the man as if to ascertain the truth of his words. Silence stretched uncomfortably until Elrond lowered his gaze.

"We both mean to help the Queen. Tell me when did this illness start." Elrond listened intently to all the healer's observations.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Cirulian awoke to the chirping of the spring larks. He stretched, rose and walked to the window. His room opened to a small courtyard filled with flowers. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noted the small basin filled with water. He set about washing a dressing. Others were obviously awake and eating in the shared living room. Cirulian was surprised to see Glorfindel and Celeborn sharing breakfast.

"Is Elrond still sleeping?" Cirulian asked.

"No, I doubt he had any sleep last night. The Queen sent for him shortly after you retired."

"He did not go alone!" Cirulian said agitatedly.

"Erestor accompanied him." Glorfindel's answer did little to assuage Cirulian's tension. "Delia requested an extra escort for Celebrían. Apparently the ladies will tour the market and pier today."

"Are you also accompanying them, my Lord?" Cirulian bowed slightly to Lord Celeborn.

"Yes and I would enjoy some company." Celeborn was not going to endure a market place visit as a lone ellon among a group of ellith.

"Perhaps we can sample the ale at some fine outdoor establishment." Glorfindel grinned.

Xxxxxxxx

"Can you get the door?" Erestor asked the guard who stood at the entrance to the private royal healing rooms. His arms were laden with the healing texts. He was worried that so many of them documented poisonous plants and tropical parasites.

"Certainly, my Lord." The guard held it opened for him. Elrond was seated at a long table that held several books and a variety of vials containing different color solutions.

"Elrond, I have the texts you requested but I could not locate Lúnril to assist you. Beleg said the elleth had gone to the marketplace this morning. I sent him to find her and bring her back."

"Thank you Erestor." Elrond turned. "I need her help. My hands are not steady enough for some of the titrations and analyses." The peredhel seemed unsettled and unusually agitated. He rose from his chair and walked the length of the room before turning. Erestor blinked several times, certain that he was imaging things for he had never seen the staid Lord pace.

"Are you well?" He said in concern.

"I warn you against accepting the morning brew they name 'sogeredh'. Its effects are most unpleasant although it does keep one awake." Elrond wrung his hands impatiently as he shifted from side to side. Erestor guided him to the couch and took the long slender fingers in his own.

"You hands are shaking!" He said in amazement as he moved to feel for Elrond's pulse. "Should I request a healing draught?"

"I do not know how it interacts with other medicines. I drank the sogeredh three hours ago. Its effects should pass soon." Elrond sighed and then admitted sheepily. "I regret that I must impose on you to take notes. My handwriting is not steady enough."

"It would be my pleasure to help." Erestor said and he moved to get the parchment and quill. By the time he had recorded Elrond's observations and completed a 'to do' list of experiments, Elrond had ceased to tremble and was yawning.

"I think it is time to catch a few hours of sleep." Erestor said. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"There is a cot in the adjacent room. I was thinking of taking a nap there. I will be close by in case Muriel or Valandil need me." They walked into the smaller room and Elrond lay down and seemed to almost immediately pass into sleep. Erestor located a blanket and covered his friend, pausing to check the peredhel's pulse and temperature. Then he went out to healers work area and looked through Elrond's other notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I must admit it is a fine brew." Celeborn sipped deeply on the ale.

"And a perfect day to enjoy it." Cirulian noted.

"Thank you for acquainting us with the finer spots of Annúminas, on your day off." Glorfindel added. The weather was indeed perfect. They sat at long wooden tables set on a hidden corner of the esplanade.

"It is my pleasure, my Lords." Arandur sipped his ale and took a handful of the roasted soybeans.

"Do you suppose the Ladies are enjoying the boat cruise?" Glorfindel asked.

"That was a brilliant idea, Arandur! I do not think I could have endured another store."

"What, do you not like our wares?" Arandur said seriously but broke into a smile. "I see that elves and men have much in common."

"I will toast to that."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Erestor, Beleg said you needed me?" Lúnril, a junior healer from Imladris entered.

"Yes." Erestor paused for a moment as he considered how to explain the situation. "It is a confidential matter. I ask that you not discuss this with others." He waited until the elleth nodded in agreement. "Queen Muriel is ill and we are trying to determine the cause of her malady. Lord Elrond suspects someone may be slowly poisoning her and we have started tests to try to identify the agent. Can you perform the rest of these tests?" He handed her the list.

"A number have already been done." She glanced at the list. "These others will take some time. I will start on it right away."

"Before you start, I want you to check on Lord Elrond's health. I am no healer but he had a reaction to a Númenórean morning drink."

"Sogeredh?" Lúnril interrupted.

"Yes, do you know of this drink?"

"Lady Gwilith unwittingly consumed it this morning. I have warned most of the other elves to be wary of it. I obtained a sample of the beans to take back to Imladris. It seems to affect the heart. Perhaps it is also some type of stimulant." Lúnril hypothesized.

"Lord Elrond had heart palpitations. They seemed to have passed but I still detect a slight murmur."

"That is normal for him." Lúnril interrupted again.

"Normal?" Erestor was shocked. "I have known him for ages. It is most definitely not normal."

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. Healer Silsilalda insisted that I be familiar with Lord Elrond's health profile before we left Imladris in case he should require a healer." Lúnril blushed slightly as she recalled having to examine the indignant Lord, who was arguing with the director of Imladris' school of the healing arts. She blushed more deeply when she recalled directing her Lord to remove his shirt so that she could listen to his heart. He was strikingly handsome and the small signs of his mixed heritage only enhanced his beauty.

"Healer Lúnril, I remind you that you are here as a professional." Erestor could easily read her thoughts. "I am sure his betrothed would not be amused by your thoughts." The comment startled the healer back to the current questions.

"I detected a faint swish after every few beats, like heart murmurs of men. Later Lady Silsilalda said it was due to a recent injury. But she said that it had healed well and was now harmless."

"Did she say how he had sustained it?" Erestor asked curiously.

"She was very vague." Lúnril paused in thought. "Something about the final battle where the High King had perished. I can check if the murmur has changed."

"Please, let us do so now." Erestor led Lúnril to where Elrond was sleeping. Deep in slumber, the peredhel's face was relaxed and unguarded. He looked suddenly very young. Erestor watched as Lúnril took Elrond's pulse and listened to his heartbeat. She carefully assessed the elf Lord and then they quietly exited the room.

"His heartbeat is normal. He is well, only tired." Lúnril reported. "Perhaps he should just be careful to avoid that breakfast brew." Erestor smiled as an image of a sogeredh fueled Elrond came to mind.

"He will definitely avoid it in the future."


	5. Chapter 5 Allies or adversaries?

"What have I missed?" Master Salabart perused his notes on Queen Muriel's health. They had diagnosed her symptoms as influenza, but the elven healer suspected a foreign agent.

"You have missed something, Master Salabart?" Falmar asked mockingly as he entered. The two Master healers were rivals and their competitive nature pushed both to new discoveries.

"The elves believe the Queen may have been poisoned. They are running tests I have not observed before using titrations and plates coated with white powder." Salabart paused. "I just observed a few of their experiments. Perhaps we can learn to utilize such techniques for our own diagnosis."

"We have our own tests to determine the presence of poisons." Falmar did not sound impressed. "What tests did you run?" But the other healer only agitatedly repeated.

"What have I missed?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trumpets rang announcing the arrival of Meneldil, King of Gondor and his entourage. Prince Valandil welcomed them formally as protocols dictated but he was very happy indeed to finally meet his cousins. Prince Cemendur, was an energetic lad of eight and his Mother, Queen Irviniel, was hard pressed to keep the boy under control during the long greetings. They only spoke freely as they moved into the royal chambers.

"Welcome to Annúminas. I have had rooms prepared for you in the royal wing." Valandil greeted them in place of the Queen, a fact that Meneldil noted immediately.

"Where is your Mother?" Meneldil asked, not sure of what to make of his young cousin, but willing to keep an open mind as the young prince would soon rule the kingdom.

"I thought perhaps we might speak in private."

"As you wish." Meneldil led his family to their rooms and once he was assured that they were happy and settled, he went to seek Valandil in the prince's study. The doors closed behind them and Valandil poured him a drink.

"You must be tired from your journey."

"We had to travel more slowly than I am used to. Cemendur is yet too young for long rides. But tell me of your Mother."

"She is ill and Elrond is treating her. He suspects that she has been poisoned."

"Lord Elrond is treating her?" Alarm was audible in Meneldil's voice. "Do you trust him? Perhaps he is the culprit."

"He has cared for my Mother and I for many years. I trust him with my life."

"Your father was," Meneldil paused wondering if he should say more. "less than kind to the elf."

"What do you mean to say?" Valandil nearly hissed.

"I only say that if my positions were switched with that of Elrond, I could rightfully claim vengeance on you."

"What?" Valandil gaped. Elrond had always been kind to him. "You are lying. Father could not have betrayed his allies."

"Ask Lord Elrond yourself. Where is he?"

"He is in the royal healing room running tests."

"Lead the way." They moved silently down the hall and stopped outside the healing room. The door was ajar. They paused to listen.

"Lúnril, are you sure of the results on this titration?"

"Yes, my Lord, I checked it twice. It is inconsistent with our first hypothesis."

"And the antidote you administered?" Glorfindel worried.

"It will alleviate only some of the symptoms." Elrond paused and seemed to stare out the window. This puzzle deepened.

"Coral berry should give a negative test." Lúnril protested. "Also, it should not affect the liver."

"The other tests indicate its presence." The elf lord said slowly. "I think perhaps it is a mixture of at least two agents, that might explain Master Salabart's misdiagnosis. There is a second agent that affects the liver, hence the pain and swelling there. Together the two agents induce a complex mixture of symptoms that are more difficult to diagnose. Lúnril can you tell Erestor of our findings? He is in the library at the center for the sick. See if Cirulian can accompany you there."

"Yes, my Lord." The young healer made ready to leave. Valandil and Meneldil stepped back to give the impression that they were just arriving.

"Elrond, Glorfindel have you made any progress?" Valandil asked as he entered the room.

"It is more complex than I expected. It does not seem to be a single substance." Elrond's brow was furled slightly. The entrance of a stranger caused Glorfindel to move protectively in front of Elrond.

"Some introductions are in order." Glorfindel eyed Meneldil with veiled suspicion. The man bore a striking resemblance to Isildur and Anárion.

"This is my cousin Meneldil, King of Gondor. He and his family arrived today. Meneldil may I introduce Lords Glorfindel and Elrond of Imladris."

"Why are you really here?" Meneldil eyed the two elves suspiciously.

"I invited them." Valandil's voice deepened in annoyance.

"They have motive and opportunity as well as knowledge of obscure poisons." Meneldil accused. If the look of shocked disbelief on Elrond's face did not convince him that the elf was not involved, the following conversation did.

"The Queen had taken ill months before we arrived." Elrond could not fathom his reasoning. "I would never harm innocent people. I have succored them in Imladris for many years. Your reasoning makes no sense. I have no motive."

"I am only concerned for my Aunt's welfare." Meneldil stated firmly. "Isildur returned to Gondor after the war. We spent a year making plans to stabilize and rebuild the Kingdom. He drank heavily in that time and told me of his crime against you on the mountain."

"Did father raise his hand against you?" Valandil asked. It was obvious by the question that he had no idea what had occurred on the mountain. Elrond took a step backwards but his face was unreadable. The bright soul of Glorfindel was a beacon beside him, warding off those unpleasant memories.

"There is not much more foul than to be treated so by one who claims to be an ally." Elrond's voice was soft but steady and held no anger. "But your father's actions were fueled by the evil of Sauron's ring. It whispered its poisoned council into his ears."

"I loved my Uncle Isildur but he was changed after the war. I grieved for his loss but I am glad that the evil talisman did not pass to Valandil." Meneldil turned. "Still our own laws give you the right to take vengeance on his family."

"What manner of laws are those?" Elrond shook his head in disbelief. "One does not hold the innocent liable for the actions of the guilty! That is barbaric."

"We do in Gondor. The family of the debtor is put into prison along with them. If he dies, his children must still serve their father's sentence."

"It was not so in Númenor. Elros would have never allowed such injustice. His children and grandchildren would never have either."

"We brought our laws with us from Númenor."

"When did such laws come into existence?" Glorfindel inquired.

"I would have to check, for I was not yet twenty when we sailed." Meneldil responded. "At the time we were more concerned for our survival and did not study the rules of law."

"I sense that they can be traced to the rule of King Ar-Pharazôn. The voice of Sauron led him to systematically limit the rights of his people and finally resulted in the open persecute of the faithful and even human sacrifices. The same voice spoke from the ring that hung from the chain around Isildur's neck." Elrond wished to that that voice would remain forever silent. "Surely, you see the inhumanity of holding the innocent responsible for the transgressions of their kin. You are now the King of Gondor. You can rule for justice and peace."

"You heard that voice?" Meneldil watched him intently. Elrond nodded.

"As, I assume, you did." They locked eyes and Glorfindel and Valandil stood there puzzled, as if they were missing something.

"It did not want to stay in Isildur's possession. It whispered hideous suggestions." It was Meneldil's turn to shiver.

"You speak as if it was a living entity!" Valandil blurted out in surprise.

"It is or was." Elrond paused. "An echo or a part of the fallen Maiar's spirit. I pray it is lost forever."

"Its very presence brought intrigue and discord." Meneldil paused. "Even after its loss, it was a tumultuous few years until I was able to bring order and safety to Minas Tirith."

"Were their plots against you as well – attempts on your life?" Glorfindel interrupted. They all gaped when Meneldil nodded in affirmation.

"There were others who sought to claim the throne." Meneldil explained gravely. "My three older sisters all have sons and others sought to use my nephews against me."

"Could any of those involved have escaped to Arnor?" Valandil interjected.

"It is possible."

"But they would not have as strong a claim as Valandil." Elrond noted.

"Which means Valandil's life may be in danger as well." Glorfindel finished the thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cemendur, where are you?" Irviniel was irritated. Their willful son had run off yet again. She heard his laughter. It was getting further away. She dashed down the garden pathway, which crossed with other path at a gazebo. "Cemendur!" Two ladies emerged from around the corner.

"Have you seen a boy with dark hair about ten years old?" She asked. Her voice carried her

"We have not seen him on this path, Queen Irviniel." Delia bowed politely. "Shall I alert the guards?"

"No," Irviniel let out a suffering sigh. "I am sure he will eventually grow tired of this game." The Queen only now noticed the cascading silver locks of the second woman and whispered in surprise. "An elf! You are an elf?" Delia quickly introduced her companion.

"Queen Irviniel, may I introduce the Lady Celebrian of Lothlórien."

"It appears children are similar no matter which kindred they hail from." Celebrian smiled and stepped forward. "We would be happy to help you in your search."

"Our guards were checking the third path. They can continue down the last one should they not locate him. Are you married, Lady Celebrian?"

"I am betrothed." She smiled.

"Betrothed." Irviniel repeated as a smile of remembrance spread across her face. "A most wonderful time when you are free and encouraged to focus on each other. If I may suggest, wait a little while once you are married before you have children."

"Children are wonderful."

"Yes, they are. But we were blessed with my dear Cemendur less than a year after our wedding. He is high spirited to say the least."

"I cared for some elflings who were handfuls." Celebrian declared and soon they were happily ensconced in the Gazebo sharing tales of Cemendur, Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin. Much laughter ensued and soon Queen Muriel was nearly crying with mirth.

"It is nice to hear there are more challenging boys than my Cemendur." She laughed. "I do hope your own children will prove to be easier."

"Oh, it does get worse. My Mother has the gift of prophecy. In response to my complaints, she just narrowed her eyes and with that fair-off look of hers pronounced that my challenges would be even greater." The approach of others caught their attention and soon Elrond, Erestor and Beleg emerged along the path.

"Elrond!" Celebrian rose from the bench with glee and embraced him. "You must come meet Queen Irviniel of Gondor."

"Queen Irviniel, it is a pleasure to meet you." Elrond bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "I am Elrond of Imladris."

"Lord Elrond Peredhel is your betrothed? Brother of Elros Tar-Minyatur?" Irviniel repeated in shocked surprise. Celebrian hugged Elrond in response and kissed his cheek. An embarrassed tint spread across the peredhel's face. Such public displays would take some getting used to. But the closeness of his betrothed did not fail to bring a smile to his face.

"You fairly glow when you are together. There is no mistaking that your are engaged." Irviniel teased.

"May I also introduce Lord Erestor, chief councilor of Imladris and Beleg of the Dúnedain." Lady Irviniel turned to greet them but Erestor was staring upward.

"Forgive my rudeness, Queen Irviniel. It would seem we are under scrutiny from a child hidden in the tree." Erestor pointed and they saw the outline of a young boy in the branches.

"Cemendur, come down now. You will forever regret if you miss meeting this group."

"He has climbed too high." Celebrian handed her cloak to Elrond and moments later sprang into the tree. Her lithe figure gracefully ascended into the canopy. She stopped a short distance from the boy and gave a reassuring smile.

"Greetings Cemendur, I am Celebrian of Lothlórien. Your Mother would like to make the rest of the introductions on solid ground." The boy looked down nervously and Celebrian reach over.

"Give me your hand and we will descend together."

"But you are just a woman." The boy stammered. His observation was met by musical laughter.

"Do not judge on appearances alone, little one. I am an elleth who was practically born in the trees and I have rescued many a wayward elfling from similar predicaments." The boy grimaced at being addressed as 'little' and looked at her dubiously.

"The tree will not let us fall."

"You speak as if it is a person."

"It would be rather insulted to be addressed as such." She laughed again and the tree seemed to agree. "As a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur, you should also be able to hear the song of the tree. Close your eyes and listen." The boy thought he was imagining things for the tree seemed to rejoice at the elleth's presence.

"It likes you!" He said in surprise and was finally convinced to trust the strange and beautiful elleth.

"I hope so." Celebrian laughed again as she steadied the boy. "Come now. Just concentrate on one branch at a time. Good! We will be soon safe on the ground." Indeed they swiftly descended to the lowest branch and Elrond lifted the boy from the tree and set him down. Celebrian glided gracefully down beside him.

"The tree really does sing Mother!" Cemendur announced as his mother hugged him.

"Let us keep to the ground for awhile." Irviniel turned to the elves. "Now you must greet the Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor more properly and thank them for their help." Cemendur transformed instantly from a whirling tree spright to a polite young prince as he was introduced. Irviniel and Celebrian exchanged knowing smiles at the boys behavior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am feeling much better." Muriel sipped her tea slowly. She was curled up on the couch in front of a sunny window.

"I still do not think you should over exert yourself Mother."

"Lord Elrond said that the antidote was working well."

"He has not been able to identify the second poison. He thinks you were exposed to the agents slowly over a period of time, which is why Master Salabart diagnosed it as an illness."

"But we know differently now."

"But we still do not know who did it or how you were exposed. Was it in some food and drink or inhaled smoke or some other way?" Valandil paced nervously. "What if they try again?"

"Valandil, my son, we have allies here who care very deeply for us." Muriel soothed. "Elrond will do everything in his power to heal me completely and your cousin would not hesitate to confront anyone who he thought posed a danger to us." Valandil had to laugh at the last comment.

"What is so funny about Meneldil?"

"He even confronted Elrond." Valandil related the story of Meneldil's first encounter with the Peredhel.

"Not well reasoned." She shook her head in disbelief. "But his heart is in the right place."

"Why is he so protective of you?"

"He was so young in those last treacherous days of Númenor." Muriel sighed. "The faithful banded together for survival. To make a long story short, your father saved Meneldil's life. Forever afterwards the bond of trust between them was strong."


	6. Chapter 6 Plot or coincidence?

"I refuse to allow an outsider access to our records!" Master Salabart vehemently protested.

"It is a breach of protocol." Master Falmar pointed out.

"They are records of the recent outbreaks of illnesses among our people. We are talking about cholera and dysentery. Surely, you should see the wisdom of seeking advice on how to prevent future outbreaks." Councilor Hardan chided. The two Master healers were fielding questions from the council of ten as well as raising their own objections. Most upon the council were descended from those who escaped from Númenor but several were of the Dunlending, including Hardan, who could trace his lineage back to the house of Haleth.

"Is it not our duty to protect people from all threats including that of illness and disease?" Cardul voiced his concern. He represented the people who had settled in the rolling lands between the rivers Baranduin and Mitheithel to the east.

"It could present a strategic advantage to the enemy to know when we are most vulnerable." Master Salabart pointed out.

"Are you seriously suggesting that lore master Elrond Earendilion who gave suggestions related to public health and hygiene to the founders of Númenor, might be a security threat?"

"No," Master Salabart relented. "But we know nothing of his staff."

"Master Falmar," Prince Valandil interrupted. "Give Lord Erestor access to the records. He may be able to discern trends among the people who fell ill. "

"You do not have the authority to give orders yet." Lord Senetan stood from his seat. The imposing figure dominated the council and the Queen had many a verbal battle with the war hero and leader. He was a distant cousin of Isildur.

"While that is true, Lord Senetan, We concur with my son's opinion on this matter." The Queen entered more slowly than usual but nothing in her manner betrayed her own health battles. Beleg and two of the royal guards followed discreetly behind the Queen and took up silent posts nearby. "Lord Elrond and his advisors have been guarding the public health much longer than we have. Any advice would be most welcome. We have lost many of our experts to war. I intend to protect our citizens to the best of my abilities."

"Queen Muriel." Senetan bowed. "I object. What if this year's serious outbreaks are tied to the poisoning?"

"So noted." Muriel nodded. "However, I am not convinced that these events are related by more than simple coincidence. I do not mean to discuss this further. There are other items on the agenda that are more pressing. Councilor Hardan please convene a committee to verify that none of our current laws have originated from the time that Sauron exerted influence over our rulers. King Elendil nearly thirty years ago decreed that laws altered during Sauron's influence be struck from our books. However, King Meneldil recently identified several laws concerning debtors and inheritance of personal liability that remain in effect in Gondor. I would like to ensure that similar laws have already been changed in Arnor."

"Yes, my Queen." The councilor quickly agreed although he looked ill at ease.

"You have my leave to speak your concerns." The Queen coaxed.

"Guards have never entered our council chambers before." Hardan stated as he eyed the guards.

"It has not been previously necessary." Queen Muriel returned. "However, I now have evidence that makes their presence prudent." Indeed the discussion would soon address recent security breaches and the queen's safety before turning to the upcoming coronation and trading issues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"The city is much bigger than I thought." Celebrían mused as they passed a third market square. Their escort consisted of two of the royal guards, and Cirulian and Rúmil. "How many live here?"

"Valandil estimated that just under twenty thousand people live in Annúminas. Those survivors of the nine ships from Númenor multiplied and mixed with the Dunlending and other peoples of middle earth. To me it is a staggering number, especially when one also considers the horrendous losses suffered in the war. The numbers put pressure on water quality and waste treatment."

"They multiply so quickly?"

"They live their lives so energetically in flashes of brilliance as Elros was so fond of saying."

"He was enamored with them."

"Since the first day the day descendants of the house of Bëor welcomed us into their home as kin. We had experienced first hand both the good and the evil elves were capable of. Life in a small village of men was simple and refreshing. "

"A family adopted you?"

"Belegarous and his wife Ríanna." Elrond smiled as he remembered their joy and how Elros insisted they cut their hair in the style of men. "Now, she was a force to be reckoned with! Their sons were similar in age to us when we arrived, although they treated us as younger brothers. We watched in amazement and curiosity as they married and in a short span of time, had families of their own."

"Excuse me, my Lord and Lady." The guard motioned for them to ease their horses over to the stables. "We have arranged to leave the horses here. They will be tended while we to tour the waterworks and lake front." They pulled their horses up into a small courtyard and several men greeted them. Elrond dismounted his moody stallion and offered assistance to his beloved. While not particular necessary as Celebrían was an excellent rider, the two reveled in the simple nearness required.

"Thank you for coming on this inspection." He whispered as she swung her legs over. As he gripped her waist and lifted her, lips brushed his check sending shivers through them both.

"My pleasure." Came the breathless reply. The black stallion snickered his disapproval as he poked his nose in Elrond's hair.

"I do believe your horse is jealous!" Celebrían declared. Elrond's musical laughter rang out in reply. He turned but did not release Celebrían's hand.

"Thank you for bearing me Corer. Would you like an apple?" The horse neighed and gleefully accepted the bribe.

"Must you always favor such willful steeds?" Cirulian huffed.

"There, is the elven equivalent of Corer." Celebrían whispered softly, evoking Elrond's laughter yet again. Rúmil tried to hold back his own laughter at overhearing the comment.

"That analogy is lost on him." Elrond fought back a chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please rest Mother." Prince Valandil kissed her and guided her into her bedroom. "The council session was of record length. You look exhausted."

"It is but an hour until dinner." She protested but yawned slightly.

"Does your side still hurt?" Valandil carefully added the packet of herbs to the boiling water. Elrond and he agreed that only the two of them should prepare his Mother's healing draughts.

"It aches a little but it is much improved." She sighed slightly and accepted the tea from her son. "And who has volunteered for the duty of the royal taster?"

"Mother!" Valandil choked slightly at the flippant remark. The knowledge that someone had been steadily poisoning his mother was sobering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You toured their library and school yesterday?" Elrond asked as they finished their tour of the interior of the waterworks and stepped outside.

"Their library is still quite spartan and they are missing expertise in certain areas at their school."

"So much was lost when Númenor sank beneath the waves." Elrond lamented.

"Yet these people are full of life and ambition. They will relearn and rediscover." Celebrían caressed his long fingers. _"Strong in war and gentle in peace_." She reflected. "I suggested to Queen Muriel that we arrange for texts from Mithlond and Imladris to be copied and transported here."

"That is an excellent idea." Elrond smiled at his beloved's enthusiastic suggestion. "Public health is one area I see is lacking. I assume their experts in that area perished for most of their texts and protocols stem from when Silsilalda led a team of elven healers to the Minas Ithil to help stem an outbreak of influenza."

"There are no texts on public health earlier than the late second age? That was a mere hundred years ago!" Celebrían voiced her astonishment. They stood in the sun overlooking the intake valves. A large flock of geese were sunning themselves on the shoreline, which was peppered with droppings. More birds were floating on the lake and seemed to be eagerly watching the fisherman on the long pier nearby.

"I believe we have found the source of the at least some of the problem." Elrond pointed as one of the birds eagerly accepted food from the fisherman. "I bet we can correlate the outbreak of bacterial illnesses with the migration patterns of the birds."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she?" Meneldil entered without knocking.

"She is recovering. The tea that Elrond suggested seems to ease her pain." Valandil could not quite conceal his anxiety.

"I did not quite understand what the guards were searching for? What was the second agent?"

"Elrond believes it is a fungus, which is often a yellow-green color and may grow on pearl millet, maize or wheat. It can be deadly at higher concentrations, so we suspect that the perpetrator has advanced medical knowledge and would know how to isolate the toxin and gauge its potency."

"One of the healers?"

"It is possible. I have sent guards to search the school of healing as well as any apothecary in the area."

"That seems prudent." Meneldil paused. "But you are still worried. Will your mother not fully recover?"

"Elrond is optimistic for a full recovery but she could not answer some of the questions about her health, for all of the early records from Númenor were lost."

"Such as?"

"It seems that exposure to this toxin increases one's propensity for developing abnormal growths on the liver that can spread throughout the body and slowly bring death. Elrond wanted to know if Mother ever had any other liver illness as it would increase the likelihood that she would develop such growths."

"Your Mother does not remember?"

"So she said, although her eyes seemed to say otherwise."

"You can speak to Elrond in private and learn the signs of this disease. Perhaps there are treatments. Did the Peredhel seem very concerned?"

"His face was passive, but I could feel he was upset."

"Remember he is an elf and slowly for him might be a long time indeed to us." Meneldil paused. "I must admit that he seems very fond of you and your Mother."

"You are surprised." It was a statement.

"I am. One cannot help but admire his generous and forgiving heart." Meneldil said quietly.

"Then you should stop startling him. It is as if you mean to catch him in a lie." Valandil frowned. "He has been up all hours trying to identify the poison."

"At first I did, but now." He paused as a smile spread across his cousin's face. "I find it too amusing. Sometimes it is hard to fathom that the peredhel is over three thousand years old. Give him a haircut and a beard and he could easily fit into our society."

"I doubt he will consent to a haircut!" Valandil could not hold back his laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Let us go see what they are catching!" Celebrían announced excitedly as she half dragged Elrond behind her. Cirulian and Rúmil exchanged amused looks as they followed the couple. There were several men at the beginning of the pier fishing with nets. They stepped carefully around them over the weathered wooden planks that were stained in places with fresh blood. Geese and other birds looked on expectantly as the fishermen and women sat waiting on a nibble. One woman lazily cast her line out while a man nearby seemed to be reeling something in.

"A bite Papa!" The boy beside him squealed in delight. Perhaps dinner tonight would be good.

"Keep the net handy!" His father instructed. Indeed they had caught a shimmering green freshwater bass nearly two feet long. The son moved the net underneath as his father maneuvered the fish onto the pier.

"He is heavy! Maybe ten pounds!" The boy's excitement was palpable as he watched his father work the hook from the fishes' mouth and place him in a large cooler.

"A fine catch, indeed!" Elrond praised. "Congratulations!" The boy looked up and gasped.

"Look Papa, an elf brought us luck!"

"One makes their own luck little one." Elrond waved as they passed. "May Elbereth keep you safe and healthy." Celebrían maneuvered her arm to settle around Elrond's waist. He pulled her closer in response and draped his arm around her shoulder. They meandered down the pier, stopping to admire other catches. The sun was well past halfway on its journey and its golden light shimmered enticingly on the water.

"A swim perhaps?" Celebrían smiled slyly. Elrond ran his hand lovingly through her silver tresses.

"Perhaps another day. I expect the water is still quite chilly." He bit back a yawn. All the exercise, fresh sea air, and several sleepless nights were catching up with him.

"Wus." She teased as their lips brushed. Such bliss!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Erestor, I had no idea such maps would be so informative." Master Salabart begrudgingly praised as he marveled at the clever idea of plotting the homes of those who fell pray to cholera, dysentery and stomach flues in specific colors on the map. Patterns emerged that were easy to recognize.

"Lord Elrond is checking the three water distribution centers that lie in near this location. It showed the highest incidents of stomach flu." Cardul reported to his Queen and Prince. "And Councilor Hardan and Lord Senetan have gone to check the other area."

"It may be in order to have the sewage connections and storm water drains checked in both areas. Typically, these diseases can be prevented with good sanitation practices. Broken sewage lines and clogged storm water drains can produce an environment suitable for bacteria to multiply." Erestor suggested.

"Elves even fall ill to such contagions?"

"They can at times." Erestor nodded. "Most elves inhabit areas that are not as densely populated as the cities of men. But we have had some problems in Mithlond and Lindon. We have also helped many towns and villages of men as well as dwarves plan ways to guard their citizen's health."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another eventful day." Glorfindel sipped at the brandy.

"All too eventful." Erestor complained. "I thought this trip was to be a relaxing celebration of Valandil's coming of age."

"Yet, your skillful mapping and other observations will better the live of countless thousands." Glorfindel praised.

"You and Elrond were also most eloquent in detailing the changes that could be painlessly implemented." Erestor returned the complement.

"And our Lord and future Lady had at least a few hours of enjoyment." Cirulian smiled and relayed the events on the pier.

"They do seem to be well matched." Glorfindel grinned mischievously as he added. "No matter what the Lord and Lady of the Golden woods believe."

"Will they really insist on them waiting a hundred years until the bonding ceremony?"

"If so, I think they may just run off together in protest." Erestor's laugh was interrupted by an urgent knock.

"Enter." Glorfindel called. Cirulian was already up and ready for danger.

"My Lords, please excuse the interruption." Beleg panted as he scanned the room. He had obviously been running. "Is Elrond here?"

"He is sleeping."

"Prince Valandil requests his immediate presence. One of the healers was found dead." Beleg gasped to catch his breath.

"Murder?" Erestor rose to fetch his cloak and a notebook.

"A kingdom for a decent night's sleep." Glorfindel walked deliberately to Elrond's door, shaking his head slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We found wheat that harbored the fungus in his office, yet you do not believe that it was Salabart! Why?" Valandil turned and nearly demanded once they had crossed into the Master healer's study.

"No, I do not." Elrond strolled slowly over to the window. "For one thing, he did not have the supplies either here in his office or at his home to cultivate the fungus. I also find it strange that there was no special glassware for isolating the toxin as well as no signs of serial dilutions. Preparing a sample of the toxin in a dilute enough dosage to sicken but not kill would be a very precise undertaking."

"But then his suicide was murder." Valandil countered.

"Very difficult to prove. But Erestor is most skilled at gathering evidence. If it was murder…." Elrond sighed at the implications as he rubbed his temples. A headache was building, obscuring the nagging doubt that ate at him. "True, Salabart, did not agree with the Queen and appointed the two female healers begrudgingly."

"He and Falmar often battled over treatments and policies for running the school."

"But those are hardly solid reasons for treason for trying to poison the Queen."

"But Salabart was treating my mother. He had both motive and opportunity."

"There seems to be much jockeying for power in the healing house." Elrond paused, now wondering if they could be overheard. "Perhaps we should discuss this in a more secure location." The young King nodded begrudgingly and called for his guard. They proceeded out of the halls and down along the esplanade. The fresh air was welcome a change and gave Elrond's spirit a needed lift. In truth, he was feeling tired enough to consider a watered down drink of Sogeredh. Erestor had decided to remain a while longer to search for more clues but had seen through Elrond's weariness and had urged him to rest. Elrond shivered slightly although the now midday sun was warm upon them. They walked along the great promenade along the shores of Lake Nenuial. The hall of kings glinted majestically in the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"One of the healers committed suicide?" Celebrían repeated in shock.

"So it seems. My son just sent word that they found evidence of the fungus, which Elrond identified as containing one of the poisons." Queen Muriel reported as they gathered in the garden gazebo. Cemendur was climbing trees nearby.

"I pray that is the root of this threat, dear Aunt." Meneldil squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"If anyone can determine that it would be Erestor and Elrond." Celeborn turned from where he had been observing the boy's progress through the trees. "They have had much practice tracking conspiracies over Ereinion's long reign."

"That should no longer be either of their roles." Glorfindel shifted uneasily. "It leaves them both vulnerable to the perpetrator's reach."

"Let us hope that the perpetrator is now dead and no longer able to due any harm." Queen Irviniel whispered as she again checked the locations of the guards. Given the events of the past few weeks she felt justified in being slightly paranoid.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond was used to Beleg shadowing him but the Dúnedain had moved much closer as they crossed into the council chambers. Suddenly a sharp blade pricked his neck.

"Keep silent and you do not have to die." An unfamiliar voice hissed in his ear. In a flash, Elrond slammed his head backwards and there was a sickening crunch as his attacker cried out. The blade nicked downward and Elrond hissed at the sting of the cut. But he had instantly gained the upper hand. He pivoted and slammed his arm down hard on his attackers elbow. Another crack was drowned out by Elrond's cry of warning.

"Valandil! To arms!" Elrond quickly retrieved his attackers sword and brought the handle down hard on the man's head. The man crashed to the floor. Others advanced towards him their swords rang against his in the confined space of the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Coup d'etat

Erestor bent over the body to once again examine the deceased healer's head. Elrond had commented that the blow had likely incapacitated the healer. Unfortunately, there was not way to prove if it had occurred before or after he took the poison, for the poison had indeed killed him. Elrond surmised that Master Salabart had not consciously ingested it. That would change this into a murder investigation.

"_Perhaps I can find the blunt instrument that inflicted this." _Erestor mused to himself as he again traced the bruise. It could have indeed been a table ledge as Master Falmar suggested but a backwards fall was quite unlikely. _"Maybe a candlestick_." But that was his last thought before someone jerked him backwards and twisted his arm ruthlessly behind him. A knife was pressed to his throat and he looked into the dark malevolent eyes of an unfamiliar man.

"Not a word elf." Someone else hissed as a sack was thrust over his head.

"Secure his hands." The enemy behind him swiftly bound his wrist tightly with rough cord. Erestor doubled over in a pained response to two swift punches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finish them off." The guard shouted as the door slammed shut with a scrape. The assignment of these foes was all too clear. But those thoughts barely registered as swords flashed in deadly precision. Two of the assassins fell to mortal wounds as Elrond struggled to close the gap between himself and the prince. Valandil bested another enemy before one thrust a table forward on castors. The flying table struck him squarely propelling him backwards. The sword flew from his grasp as his head hit the wall. Elrond shoved the table over as he jumped in front of his fallen friend.

"_Three!"_ He counted mentally. _"Only three left."_

"Halt peredhel." The taller of his foe called. "It is not you we want. Let us trade. Lord Erestor's life for Valandil's." Elrond's eyes narrowed in anger as his mind searched for answers. Erestor had stayed behind at the healing halls. Surely, they would not believe that he would give up any of his friends. His enemy interpreted his silence as an indication that the offer was being considered.

"We took Erestor into custody. His guards are under strict orders to kill him if elves approach or if we do not return within the hour. Give up the prince and you and the other elves will be guaranteed safe passage." Elrond stood still with his sword raised.

_"Three against one." _He mused as he reviewed strategies for such situations. _"Best wait for them to make the first move."_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The clash of swords and bang of furniture was audible to the guards outside. _"Strangely the edain do not react."_ The fact barely registered in Cirulian's mind before he drew his sword and shouted.

"Rúmil! Beleg!" But Cirulian saw a flash of an object and the Galadhrim slumped unconscious to the floor. Beleg had drawn his sword but was surrounded. Only now did Cirulian note the changed faces of the Prince's guards.

"One man is as good as another." A low voice teased. Cirulian whirled around in surprise at Lord Senetan's genuinely malevolent smile. "I am surprised you did not notice your escort was changing. Tis, tis, for a legendary warrior of the eldar, you were most negligent." Cirulian's eyes narrowed but he did not move.

"I suggest you lower your sword Master Elf." Lord Senetan said calmly. His words were absurdly accented by the shouts and clashes, which rang from the barred room. "It would be a shame if some of our allies were accidentally injured during this coup."

"And what of Lord Elrond?" Cirulian pivoted and caught a man off guard to break into the circle around Beleg. At least they were together - two against ten. "Do you make a habit of killing foreign leaders?"

"Their orders are to dispatch the prince only." Senetan's lie was clear and confident. He pointed to where his soldier held a knife to the throat of the unconscious elf. "If you do not drop your swords, there will be one less Galadhrim in this world."

"Not if you want to raise the ire of the Golden Woods."

"It is your choice elf."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A heady mix of pain, adrenaline, and anger flooded the growing connection between their faer. The unexpected feelings made Celebrían cry out as she brought her hand to her head. The sensations faded.

"Sell-nin?" Celeborn pulled his daughter close as he reached out with his senses.

"Elrond – something is wrong!" Celebrían fought to regain her composure. She saw Glorfindel freeze and close his eye in concentration.

"Can he speak mind-to-mind with Elrond?" She choked slightly on the question.

"It is a rare talent, even between married couples and siblings." Celeborn embraced his daughter protectively. "Elrond, Ereinion and Glorfindel had an age to perfect it, but even they could only manage to communicate over short distances."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The scene that played out before Valandil's bleary eyes was dreamlike. The dark haired elf pivoted with grace and deadly accuracy, taking the center foe off guard. The blade struck true and the man slumped to the floor without a cry. His two companions rushed forward but the elf snatched a second weapon and now wielded one blade in each hand. With frightening swiftness he had vanquished their attackers. Bodies now littered the floor. A split second later, the elf was bracing the table against the door, perhaps to buy them time.

"Are you injured?" Elrond whispered and turned. For Valandil the surreal scene cleared as the deadly warrior transformed into the wise and gentle Lord of Imladris. The elf trembled briefly at the horror and then gathered control of his emotions to focus on discerning the identities of their attackers.

"Are you injured?" Elrond repeated urgently as he started to strip a single item of clothing from each of their attackers.

"Bruised and a bit battered." Valandil rubbed the back of his head and blinked his eyes at the Elrond's peculiar actions. "But otherwise alright." He gasped as Elrond began to undress. The elf smiled slightly at the sound.

"They have Erestor, and from the silence outside, they have overcome our escort as well." Elrond pulled on the soldier's garb. His stance and manner instantly adapted to mimic a soldier of men. Only his telltale hair gave him away. As if he had heard the unspoken comment, Elrond pulled a blade to his hair. Seconds later it fell short and shoulder length, as was common for men in Arnor. "You must get to safety. I have called to Glorfindel. He and Celeborn are taking steps to insure your Mother's well-being."

"You can not go alone to the healers. Guards travel in pairs never alone." The prince removed his own robes of office.

"It is too dangerous." Elrond returned quietly as he ushered evidence of his transformation into the back of a desk drawer. But the prince rapidly imitated his actions, donning most of the clothing of one of the fallen traitors.

"It is equally dangerous for me to head out alone among the royal grounds. We have but an hour to locate Erestor. I would not have his or your kindness towards me repaid with your deaths." He followed Elrond towards the window. Luckily the council chambers windows opened into a seldom-used courtyard. There appeared to be no one in sight. He shook his head in bemusement as the peredhel jumped for the nearby tree, which seemed to welcome him.

"I am coming with you." Valandil stated following Elrond's path through the trees.

"Stubborn youth." Elrond grumbled as they made their way to the ground.

"It runs in our family." Valandil snickered. "_Dear uncle_."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Glorfindel!" Celeborn hissed. "What news?" The golden warrior blinked as he returned to himself.

"Queen Muriel, it is urgent that we move to a secure location." Glorfindel paused as King Meneldil called his son down from the trees. "An ambush was set for Valandil and Elrond in the council chambers. They have escaped but their escort was likely captured or worse."

"Rúmil?" Celebrían worried immediately. Celeborn hushed her and signaled for their own guards.

"Assuming it is a coup-d'etat, we should gather your loyal guards and soldiers and seek a secure location. It is doubtful that they yet suspect that we are aware of their plans. The advantage is ours."

Queen Muriel and King Meneldil signaled to their guards and the party moved quickly to the sentry station.

"What is happening father?" Young Cemendur was scared.

"Tis a game, Cemendur, we are going to stay with the guards for awhile."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have rounded up the healers and servants who are not part of our cause. They are locked in the two basement storage rooms." The guard stepped aside to allow two companions by. They dragged a hooded figure between them.

"Excellent." Erestor shivered at the malice in the human's deep voice. "Chain the elf up over there." Erestor struggled as the two guards dragged him further. The rope was cut from his hands. He twisted and reached to pull the sack from his head but was unceremoniously slammed against the wall. Lights flashed before his eyes even behind the dark cloth, and he gasped for breath against the rough fabric. A metal manacle chilled his left wrist as the second guard pinned him against a stone surface. The click of the second cuff caused the guards to laugh callously.

"I thought an elf would be far more challenging to catch." Their leader's deep voice was suddenly in his ear. Erestor tried to kick his captor.

"Ah, good you do have some fight in you." The man leered as his forced his body closer, pinning Erestor's thigh to the wall. "Such a shame that your Lord walks to his death, Isildur often bragged about his conquest on the mountain."

"You lie." Erestor hissed.

"Pity there is not time enough to sample your delights." The man's breath was hot and foul as he fisted Erestor's shirt. Buttons popped loose under the strain. Erestor thrashed against him but gasped in pain as he was kneed in the groin. "Perhaps later, once my brother and I have gained control of the throne."

"You have no claim to the throne."

"Ah, but our uncle was Elendil. I am named for the my grandfather."

"You actions dishonor him." Erestor's retort was cut short by a slap that snapped his head back against the wall. White pain exploded before his eyes and he struggled to draw breath against the hood. But the sparks of pain faded as he succumbed to darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They moved swiftly and silently through the bushes toward the healing halls. The wind whispered danger and carried the sobs of a child towards them. Elrond motioned for Valandil to follow and they wound around to the gardens, while carefully noting the guards stationed around the halls entrance. A small boy sat hidden in behind a large oak tree. Elrond carefully approached him.

"How can I help you, little one?" His voice was soft and full of care.

"Mama, they took Mama." He cried softly and buried his head trustingly in Elrond's embrace.

"Who took her?"

"She was coming to meet me for lunch when the soldiers stopped her. They took her away. The other healers do not like her."

"Healer Lótte?" Elrond guessed. The feisty, intelligent healer was one of two women who were appointed by the Queen.

"Yes." Tears ran down the boy's cheeks.

"My friend and I are here to help. The Queen sent us to search the healing halls. Do you know where they took your Mother?"

"The guards rounded up many of the healers. They said they were taking them to the basement."

"What is your name, child?" Valandil crouched nearby.

"Haleth." The boy said shyly.

"It is a good name." Valandil smiled. It was a popular name for boys. "Will you help your Queen?"

"Yes." The child straightened.

"Do you have family nearby?"

"My Grandmother lives down the hill. We usually walk there for lunch."

"Excellent Haleth. Can you go quickly to your Grandmother? You must pretend you are playing hide and seek and try not to be seen by other adults." The boy nodded solemnly.

"Tell your Grandmother that the Queen sees danger in the city. Tell her to spread the word to keep all the children indoors today. Can you repeat that?" Valandil watched the boy closely as he repeated the order.

"Excellent, young warrior. You are protecting your people." Valandil placed his hand over his chest in the salute between warriors. "Go with Elbereth's protection." They watched as the youth moved silently away. Then they moved to a clandestine position within sight of the guards to observe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Muriel paced anxiously as she folded the report. Her guards and elite warriors were assembled in the courtyard. With King Meneldil's warriors and those of the elves, there were already over five hundred at ready.

"I place my guards at your command." King Meneldil promised.

"I am not a military strategist. That was Lord Senetan's duty, but it appears it is he who has betrayed us. I would appreciate any advice that you Lord's could provide."

"Are you sure that your Seneschal is behind this?" Celeborn asked. Muriel passed the report to him.

"Witnesses who fled from the scene spoke of Senetan and his men capturing Valandil's guard. It seems they also have two elves as captives in the administration wing." The Queen hesitated for a moment before voicing her worries to Lord Celeborn. "We should not ask elves to risk their lives in what is an internal manner for Arnor."

"We are already involved as four elven lives hang in the balance. Glorfindel is assembling a team to target the healing halls. We should move quickly before our foes relocate to a more secure location."

"There is some indication that Senetan's brother Amdil is at the healing halls rather than out at his plantation on the west bank of the lake." King Meneldil noted as he read the missive.

"What is their claim to the throne?" Celeborn asked curiously. He knew neither of these names.

"They are sons of Elendil's sister. Isildur appointed them to guard Arnor when he first took up the crown. He never returned here after the war."

"They stepped down when you returned."

"Not without some discontent. I am merely serving in my son's stead until he comes of age. The written agreement that documents my temporary rule was pivotal in convincing the council to ratify it. The split decision was in my favor."

"And Senetan was angered by this?"

"If he was, he never showed it. He has been an adversary in his political views, but I always found the debates with him forged compromises that were in our countries best interests. Frankly I am shocked by this aggression."

"There could be many innocent civilians trapped in the healing halls." Celebrían worried. She felt for connection to her beloved. It was steady and strong.

"Let us hope that our foes have some decency and do not harm innocents."

"But they already have, for it seems that Healer Salabart's death was murder."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Valandil marveled at their fortune as they crossed the garden and approach the sentry. For he was sure, for a horribly long moment that the guard was going to raise alarm. But Elrond stepped forward and saluted him, exactly imitating the intricate hand greeting they had observed.

"You asked to be relieved?" Elrond's voice was hypnotic in cadence.

"Yes." The guard's mouth opened and closed several times as his questions went unvoiced. "It is about time you came. The captain promised to send someone over an hour ago. I have yet to get lunch."

"We can stay until you return." Elrond solemnly and slowly intoned. Valandil swore that time moved in slow motion. The man nodded and left. Elrond rubbed his temple. The headache had not abated.

"What magic do you possess?"

"A gift to mind-speak and …" Elrond swayed slightly as he tried to brokenly explain. Valandil caught him under the arm. This was obviously not something he usually attempted. "-Read the intentions of others. To look into another's minds is usually Galadriel's realm. But circumstance."

"Do not try it again. You need your strength." The prince hissed softly. "What did you learn?"

"The guard is in Lord Amdil's employment. He believes strongly that they are protecting Arnor."

"Amdil" Valandil repeated in confusion. "That name rings familiar."

"Could he be named after Amandil?" Elrond recalled word of the fate of last Lord of Andúnië. He sailed to beseech the Valar for aid, never to return, while his son Elendil organized the faithful to make their escape from Númenor.

"That sounds correct. I believe Mother said he was Lord Senetan's brother. Father sent them here as administrators and stewards after the war. They are sons of Elendil's sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrond could hear the curses and Erestor's moans. Anger surged inside him. Only Valandil's arm held him back.

"Someone comes. We cannot help him now. We must wait." The prince whispered. Elrond nodded and strained to catch more of the conversation.

"Elves are so pretty."

"Yeah, real pretty." Another agreed sound of flesh hitting flesh and a tearing of cloth followed. Someone new barged into the room.

"Stop!" A gruff voice ordered. "We have received word that the ambush on the prince has failed. He and the peredhel are still alive. Senetan thinks the chief councilor of Rivendell may be of some use as a hostage. Go and choose ten hostages from those in confinement. We will bring them and the elf when we depart for the Amdil's plantation in an hour."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Adar, you do not have your armor." He was already dressed in leather scouts wear and had the gray, clandestine cloak of the Galadhrim draped over his shoulders. Celeborn raised his eyebrow at his daughters' comments. He knew her too well for her to hide her intentions.

"I - I wish to come." Celebrían confessed. Orophin, who stood behind her, mirrored her desire. Celeborn curled his hand around his daughter's head and kissed her brow.

"I agree with Councilor Hardan and Queen Muriel that most elves should remain here. Our enemy has already demonstrated that they value elves as hostages."

"But you go Adar."

"Glorfindel will go with a team of men to the healing grounds. He stands the best chance of locating and aiding Elrond and Valandil. Haldir and I will go with the second group to find Rúmil and Cirulian in the palace."

"Be careful. May Elbereth watch over you!" Celebrían embraced him. "I will help organize those with any training in healing, though I pray it our services will be unnecessary."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"We should capture more of the elves. It makes for great entertainment." The larger guard commented as he exited the chamber.

"Entertainment must wait." The darker one turned to lock the door. Master Falmar will be down to check the elf's injuries. He will not be happy with his condition."

"I doubt _healer_ Falmar's opinions carry much weight." The three men departed down the hall. Once they were out of view, Elrond and Valandil stepped from the shadows.

"Go, I will stand guard. There is little time." Valandil whispered. Elrond nodded and darted for the door. With the skills of a locksmith, he seemed in barely seconds to have unlocked the door. Erestor hung limply from chains, his head enshrouded in a cloth bag. His shirtless torso bore signs of repeated punches. Elrond rushed over to assess his friend's injuries, running his hand lightly over the darkening bruises.

"Elbereth help me." Erestor whispered at the contact, desperately seeking to move out of reach.

"Mellon-nin, do not fear." Elrond soothed as he removed the dark cloth bag from Erestor's head. His dear friend startled at the light, and his eyes darted up in fear at the man above him. Elrond waited for recognition to gradually dawn in his eyes.

"Elrond?" He stuttered in shock.

"I am sorry you had to endure this." Elrond used a knife to carefully unlock the chains that held Erestor upright. Erestor fell forward into his friend's arms. Elrond lowered him to the floor. Erestor could not hold back the tremors as Elrond's gentle hands assessed his injuries.

"Did they?" Elrond could not give voice to his fears.

"No." Erestor understood immediately and cringed at the look in his friend's eyes. "They threatened but punches were the worst of it." Elrond nodded and released a long breath. Then he quickly wrapped Erestor's ribs. Two were broken.

"The rest will have to wait, I fear. You have many bruises." But Elrond's words were silenced as door opened. Erestor's hand tightened in fear around Elrond's arm. But it was Valandil who entered carrying an unconscious guard. They quickly stripped the guard and dressed him in Erestor's tattered clothing, then locked him in chains placing the bag loosely around him head. Hopefully the ruse would buy them precious time. Then Valandil resumed his post outside the door. It took Erestor but a few minutes to realize their plans, and he stiffly pulled on the guard's clothing.

"Can you walk?" Elrond worried over his friend's strained movements.

"Yes." Erestor bristled slightly, the single word conveying his determination to escape.

"Lean on me. You need to save your strength for crossing the field. There are many soldiers." Elrond scrutinized Erestor's appearance, then mumbled apologetically as he drew out a knife. "Excuse the haircut, my friend, but we will face the scrutiny of many men on our way out."

"At least I am in good company." Erestor pulled at Elrond's shortened hair. "What will Celebrían say?"

"She will rejoice at seeing us whole and well." Elrond whispered as he cut Erestor's hair.

"Come we have no time to waste." Valandil called. Indeed they had barely made it down the hall and darted into a back stairwell when footsteps sounded in the hall.


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

Erestor bit down on a groan. Climbing stairs was too much. Elrond's arm snaked quickly around his waist. Warmth and healing flowed into his ailing body.

"Forgive me, but your injuries must wait." Elrond's voice was soft and full of concern. "Getting to safety is our top priority." Valandil stepped beside them and they guided the injured elf quickly up the stairs. They stopped to peer out a slim open window.

"The wind screeches ill tidings." Elrond muttered absently. The garden before them was filled with at least fifty of the enemy soldiers. He felt the morale of his companions sink but pushed the worries away and focused on reaching out to the golden warrior. Sometimes, they could communicate mind to mind as long as they were not too distant.

"The wind?" Erestor repeated the comment in surprise. They were sheltered in the building! There was but a little air coming through the window. How horrible was this evil that his friend already could hear it on the wind?

"_Glorfindel, we found him. Where are you?" _Elrond reached out to his friend.

"_Our forces have just arrived. We gather in the woods behind the gardens. We will advance once you are safe." _Glorfindel sent Elrond views of the gathered soldiers of men and quickly summarized the situation.

"Is he alright?" Valandil whispered urgently in Erestor's ear. Elrond stood with eyes closed, and they noted slight tremors periodically rocked his frame. They could hear voices from the basement echo up the stairwell, while here only a single wall separated them from a slew of opponents. Their situation seemed beyond dire.

"He speaks with Glorfindel. I pray there are many of our warriors poised to intercept these enemies." Erestor summoned all his remaining strength.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Celeborn and Haldir accompanied King Meneldil and a team of warriors. Intelligence indicated that the elves and several other captives were held in the basement of the administrative wing while Senetan gathered his men upstairs. It had been a little over an hour since Elrond's warning and several fleeing administrators and domestic servants had confirmed the attempted coup.

"We will enter at three points." Meneldil and the Steward Arandur pointed to the maps. "That will take their guards by surprise and give us immediate access to those held prisoner." All quickly agreed to the measure and in record time they had stormed the palace, overwhelming the smaller occupying force.

Celeborn and Haldir advanced easily, cutting down their foes with deadly precision. Neither of their minds held any mercy for these traitors. Evil men who had dared to take elves hostage. Not all men were evil, but the events of the last week had dampened any inkling Celeborn had ever fostered about welcoming men into the Golden Woods. Their King, now in Namo's care, had long ago limited contact with the other kindred.

"To the left." Celeborn barked as they came to the intersecting hallways. "Arandur said the most secure rooms are located this way." Enemies impeding their progress were rapidly dispatched, bringing them suddenly to the locked room where a lone sentry had fallen. Haldir rifled through the dead guard's pocket to retrieve the key to the cell. He threw it to Celeborn. Seconds later the door swung open and those inside gave a collective gasp. The room was filled with prisoners both administrators and captured guards. All fell back in fear as Celeborn and Haldir entered, for the elven warriors' hands and swords were drenched in blood and their faces were painted with wrath.

"Lord Celeborn! Over here." Cirulian shouted. The others parted to let the elves pass. Cirulian and Beleg were seated by a limp figure, whose head was wrapped in a blood soaked makeshift bandage.

"Rúmil!" Haldir cried and dropped down next to his brother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Follow my lead and do not speak unless absolutely necessary." Elrond gifted Erestor a last bit of healing strength before straightening. A minute later they were advancing out the door into a field populated with enemies.

"_Elbereth protect us." _The three of them silently prayed.

"Soldier!" The captain called over the moment he sighted them. His eyes narrowed as he assessed their gear. Elrond returned the Captain's salute. "There is not a moment to spare. Get chest armor from the cart and chose an extra weapon. Then line up in the gardens." The detour would take them further away from their goal, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"Yes captain." Elrond bowed slightly, projecting that peculiar blend of cockiness and uncertainty of a young warrior.

"Why are there three of you?" The captain asked suspiciously.

"Sandor's partner was called to aid in the transfer of the prisoners. We seek Healer Falmar to care for Sandor's sprained ankle."

"Falmar has no time for that now. Line up." The captain turned to face Erestor. "Can you fight?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good Sandor. Your sacrifices are noted." He slapped Erestor on the back in camaraderie. Erestor swallowed a cry of pain. "See the healer once we return to Lord Amdil's estate."

"Yes, Captain." Erestor kept his tone and manner submissive. He walked unaided, though clearly favored his right leg. The captain was obviously satisfied with their explanations and turned his attention elsewhere. Elrond spoke for the three of them and they found themselves in a line to receive leather shirts studded with metal rivets. Next they chose long swords and strapped them around their waists. After passing a brief inspection, they were directed back to the gardens.

"Fifth row, see Wender for further orders." The officer pointed. After another short exchange they set off for the garden. The other soldiers they passed seemed strangely possessed as if they believed whole-heartedly that their cause was righteous.

"They seem the average soldiers." Erestor whispered. "Do they not know their true goal?"

"I would be hard pressed to tell them from our own guard." Valandil mused softly. "Little wonder our escort was fooled." They had made it half way across when the announcement came.

"The elf has escaped! Search the grounds!" A group of hostages, healers by the look of them, were being herded from the building. Their escort looked frighteningly familiar.

"Keep going." Elrond hissed even as he called to Glorfindel to alert him. They appeared to meander through the soldiers attempting to not to draw attention.

"Halt!" The voice echoed horrifyingly in Erestor's head. A sword rang as it was drawn.

"You must reach the gardens." Elrond's quiet order was clearly not to be argued with. He turned and drew his sword in one fluid motion. It rang out loudly as it met Amdil's.

"Traitors deserve death." Amdil sneered.

"Lord Amdil, it is you who is the traitor!" Elrond's voice boomed loudly. The wind cried danger. Amdil stepped back slightly. "Amdil colluded with his brother Senetan and Healer Falmar to poison your Queen. He planned an assassination attempt against your Prince." Elrond deftly countered Amdil's thrusts. They were locked now in a duel and Amdil's men stared on flabbergasted. Elrond called loudly over the clashes of metal on metal. "Are these the actions of a noble Lord? Do you really want to give your lives for such men? You are surrounded by five hundred royal guards."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"They are coming. Search for your prince and Lords Elrond and Erestor. They are disguised as enemy soldiers." Glorfindel informed the Captain of the Guard.

Valandil and Erestor did not turn back. They made a beeline towards the trees towards safety. Erestor's ribs throbbed and each breath brought additional pain. Valandil's arm curled around Erestor's waist in support.

"Halt!" A knife flashed close to Valandil's cheek. "Identify yourselves."

"I am Valandil. Harmon, lower your weapon."

"My prince! Thank the Valar you are safe." Harmon immediately lowered his blade. "Are you injured?"

"Lord Erestor's injuries require immediate care." Valandil told Glorfindel.

"Elrond is still out there - dueling with Amdil." Erestor coughed as he tried to catch his breath. "Go to him. I will be fine." A long look passed between the two elven warriors and then Glorfindel nodded and turned. Captain Harmon ordered his men forward.

"Drop your weapons and we will show mercy." Captain Harmon's voice boomed.

"No mercy!" Hissed a new voice of a dark figure that stood but fifteen feet in back of the dueling pair. Its very tone sent chills of paranoia and hatred through all present. "Kill them all!" The treacherous soldiers started forward, driven to act by this powerful being. A knife swirled soundlessly from the evil one impaling Lord Amdil in the back of the head. He fell forward forcing Elrond to step back. The sickening thud sent waves of horror through the half-elf. It was a horror that he suddenly recognized. Elrond's quick reflexes enabled him to knocked aside the morgul blade that flew in his direction. The blade hissed with evil as it clashed against his sword.

"Be gone, you servant of evil." Elrond shouted. He stepped forward toward the Nazgul, now recognizing its true nature. It screeched at the human that dared to challenge him. Its burning eyes were suddenly visible, emitting cold, hatred, and despair outwards in waves.

_"Men are nothing. Eru has nothing prepared for you. You end as dust, disintegrating to nothingness. You are worthless." _The wraith's evil invaded his being and made him tremble. Elrond was thankful that this servant of the dark one thought him a man, making its mental assault less effective. Its mistake brought a small smile to the peredhel's face. He noted how the battle continued around them as if the others were under some type of spell. It was as if Elrond alone had recognized this evil poised before them. Its identity had been hidden until Elrond had named it. Understanding dawned.

"Men of Arnor!" Elrond endowed his voice will all the power he could spare. "Look at the true face of your enemy and unite! It is a Nazgul. One of Sauron's minions." The evil leader screeched and advanced towards his foe.

"You are but a man! You cannot kill me! You will beg for death once I am done with you." The dark figure hissed unaware of who it was that stood in front of him.

"You are one of the lesser wraith Kings." Elrond taunted, betting that the men did not know whom they had truly served. Nazgul drew forth a mace and the spell was suddenly broken. Amdil's men halted like puppets on a string now devoid of their puppeteer. Elrond held up the sword in defiance, although his heart was suddenly uncertain as he realized this sword was one of the enemy blades not his well tempered sword Hadhafang. There was precious little time to dwell on that fact before the mace made contact with the foreign blade and shattered it. Elrond dived to escape. He rolled to the left and swiftly rebounded to standing. He pulled his only remaining weapon, a long knife, from his belt. The Nazgul was nearly upon him. His mace was symmetrically topped with deadly spikes. It swung towards him with amazing speed, but Elrond had the presence of mind to dash out of harms way. Yet, the very air glistened with evil, penetrating his body with sickening cold. If it were possible to forgo breath, he would have, for the evil seemed to seep in through his lungs. The Nazgul screeched in rage, its burning eyes locking with Elrond's as it focused and aimed its weapon. Elrond's connection with the wind had been strengthened by the use of Vilya, but he had left the ring in the security of Imladris. His call to the wind did not go unanswered, however, and it gusted as the Nazgul swung the mace, knocking the weapon momentarily off balance. The wraith snarled and quickly recovered. But the minute pause was enough to allow Elrond time to dodge the blow. He raised his knife and made a split second decision: head or neck. Both were shrouded in darkness, neither truly visible. Elrond hurled the knife towards his foe. A perfect hit! It sliced through the left side of the wraith's neck. But the only consequences appeared to be to the knife as it smoked and burned like mere hay. The Nazgul merely laughed.

"Your feeble weapon can not hurt me. Your time is at an end." The Nazgul sensed victory and moved in for the final blow. The man had stumbled and was scrambling to regain his footing. But a fiery arrow from beyond them carved a flaming path through the wraith's clock, setting it aflame. A golden form of an elf dashed forward to step in front of the man as if to protect him. The Nazgul's anger echoed in a mighty roar.

"Return to your master empty handed." Glorfindel ordered. His sword knocked the mace from the creature's grasp as flames ate at the dark fabric. An unearthly scream followed. The despair and horror chilled the air, the remnants of the black breath. It slowly dissipated replaced by streaming sunlight. Glorfindel turned to assess their situation. The combined forces of Muriel and Meneldil's guards were quickly overwhelming the stunned and now leaderless enemy soldiers.

"Aim for the head next time - perhaps between the eyes." Elrond muttered as he moved beside Glorfindel.

"You made a perfect throw." Glorfindel praised, throwing his arm around his best friend. They would commit the knife's lack of effectiveness to memory. There was no substituted for experience. "When did you suspect a Nazgul was present?"

"I only just guessed. Erestor?"

"He and Valandil are safe. I would hazard to guess that he is already receiving medical attention." Glorfindel handed Elrond a familiar sword – Hadhafang and briefly grasped his friend's arm as if to reassure himself that he was whole and well.

"I prayed for this a few minutes ago." Elrond admitted softly.

"You broke his spell without it. Although you are fortunate that I have some practice recognizing your disguises. It was a trial to pick you out amongst a field of men." Glorfindel smile at his Lord's disheveled appearance as well as the haircut but made no comment.

"Come now!" Elrond chided. "Did not the appearance of the Nazgul help narrow your search?"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Adar! Rúmil!" Celebrían rushed forward to kiss her foster brother lightly and embrace her father. She led them quickly to the triage area, where Lúnril had taken charge. The young healer was busy giving instructions to the many volunteers.

"Celebrían, Rúmil will need surgery. Have you a place prepared?"

"Surgery?" A sob escaped Celebrían. Lúnril hurried over.

"This way, my Lord. Celebrían, can you separate the wounded by the severity of their injuries?" Celebrían nodded and with those parting words found herself in charge of their makeshift hospital. Luckily, she had completed several healing internships. She prayed in thanks for her Naneth's insistence that she develop many different skills. The new wave of patients had another dear friend among them.

"Erestor!" She gasped and moved quickly to help him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Glorfindel hovered nearby, both to assist Elrond with the injured and to be sure that his friend was well protected. He had lost count of how many men they had tended on the field. They were the triage station, the first line of treatment. Elrond moved amongst them, assessing, treating, and leaving instructions for others to follow up. The newly freed healers had quickly adapted and were furiously working.

"Lord Glorfindel!" An urgent call pulled the golden warrior upright. He glanced at Elrond, who was focused completely on the patient.

"Here." Glorfindel stood to address the elf. "What is the situation?"

"Lord Celeborn sends for Elrond. Rúmil suffered a severe head wound. They are treating him at the palace but he needs Elrond's expertise. Can you find him?"

"I will send him right away." Glorfindel held back a smile. Few would recognize the peredhel in his current state. The guard nodded and left. Glorfindel bent down to where Elrond was stitching up an arm wound. For men, wounds in the extremities could be extremely dangerous. If a major artery was nicked, the person might bleed out in less than five minutes.

"Elrond are you well?" It was unusual for Elrond not to answer a direct question and Glorfindel noted the perspiration that beaded on the elf lord's normally composed face. He ran his hands along his friend's head and torso. He felt a small bruise at the back of his head but nothing serious. He could sense the pain building.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel rubbed his friend's shoulders gently in an effort to relax the tense muscles and provide some relief for the developing migraine.

"Almost done." Elrond responded quietly, thankful for the relief the gentle massage offered. "It is merely a headache, a product of a stressful few days."

"Rúmil needs your aid." Glorfindel related once Elrond had finished the stitches. Elrond nodded and called for one of the young healers to finish the bandages. Then he and Glorfindel rose and made their way to the palace. Two of the royal guards flanked the pair for the short walk.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Halt! Elves only passed this point." The young Galadhrim's tone was benevolent but it triggered memories in Elrond's tired, throbbing head. His mere appearance could evoke hatred or awe. Very few fell in between. He closed his eyes against the memories.

"_Please give me, your humble servant, the strength to aid both the callous and the kind. Help me to persevere and to carry out your will." _Elrond whispered in prayer to Eru Ilúvatar. As if in answer a strong supportive hand grasped his shoulder and Glorfindel's light soothed him.

"Elrond, are you well?" The golden warrior whispered.

"Lord Elrond?" Roval stuttered. His tone carried both awe and embarrassment at having not recognized the great elf lord. "Come this way, Rúmil needs your aid."

"Has Erestor been cared for?" Elrond's concern was palpable. The junior healer instantly recognized her Lord's voice, although her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. She wisely chose to focus on the matters at hand.

"It is good to see you my Lord. Erestor is in healing sleep. I had to reset two of his ribs. That was the most serious damage. Lady Celebrían is treating his other injuries."

"And Rúmil?" Elrond swiftly followed Lúnril as the junior healer proceeded to update him on the situation. Lord Celeborn's eyes widen when he saw the exhausted peredhel enter the operating room sporting a man's haircut. It was an image belonging to the first age when the peredhil had headed off with a contingent of men to fight in the War of the Wraith. He opened his mouth to ask a question but then shook it away. Rúmil needed Elrond's full attention.

"Your assessment was quite accurate." Elrond praised Lúnril hoarsely. The tone gave Celeborn pause. "The bleeding must be stopped and the excess blood drained. Lúnril we will need those fresh healing herbs to pack the wound and the powders from my room that promote tissue regeneration. Celeborn may I count on your assistance?"

"Of course." Celeborn nodded and called to his wife mind-to-mind. Galadriel was also a skilled healer. Elrond started out providing descriptions and observations, but these came less and less frequent as the hours passed.

"_The blood vessels that weep need to be found and healed or else there will be dire consequences." Galadriel watched through her husband's eyes providing commentary on the different techniques that Elrond was employing. _

"That is the third technique you have tried." Celeborn said aloud as he watched in wonderment. Elrond did not respond. Over the next hour he barely spoke but to ask for an instrument or for the blood to be wiped away from the incision site, so demanding was the task. Celeborn could see the strain he was under as beads of perspiration gathered on Elrond's brow.

"_Damn Migraine." _Elrond pushed the thought away and tried to focus, although the pain pulsed rhythmically. Perhaps Celeborn had spoken but could not be sure over the cacophony in his head. Again, he let some of his healing energy seep into Rúmil. He counted the last sections silently as he assessed the area. _"Four …. three … two …. one. Thank Eru the bleeding had finally ceased._"

"Elrond?" Celeborn noted how the peredhel trembled.

"_The surgery was taxing." Galadriel reassured him. "If it is a migraine, he will need rest but he will be fine." _

"_It has been a draining week for all of us." Celeborn sent another silent prayer to Elbereth to protect his foster son, who lay too pale against the white table. _

"Please." Elrond's whisper brought Celeborn back to attention. "Pack the wound with the herbs that Lúnril has prepared. They will inhibit internal bleeding and promote healing." The Peredhel stepped aside to allow Celeborn and Lúnril room to finish. A gentle hand wrapped around his shoulder but he had closed his eyes to ward off the nausea hoping to finally give into exhaustion. Unfortunately, he knew from experience that the clashing migraine would prohibit true rest.

"This way." Glorfindel grimaced at the waves of pain that emanated outward from his friend. He guided him to the nearby sink and helped him wash the blood from his hands and take off the soiled apron. Then Glorfindel manuevered his friend out of the surgery and through the maze of corridors. Elrond's eyes remained closed for most of the journey. He was silent and his brow was creased with pain. Somehow, they traversed the large distance to their suite quickly. Soon Glorfindel was easing him down onto a bed.

"Pull the curtains closed." Glorfindel directed. Some commotion ensued and the room was bathed in darkness, although Elrond still did not open his eyes.

"My Lady." Glorfindel turned to find Celebrían carrying a try with a steaming cup and a wet cloth. She silenced him with a finger to her lips and set the tray down. She eased the hot compress over her beloved's eyes and forehead.

"Hot." He hissed as he noisily exhaled.

"It will help." Celebrían reached out with her mind to touch that of her beloved. The pain and memories that reverberated through his mind were frightening. He made a tremendous effort to erect a wall around his thoughts but in his migraine weakened state it could not stand against the daughter of the Lady of Light and the Celeborn the Wise.

"No." His voice was barely a whisper as the barrier collapsed. He felt her admonishment.

"_Beloved, do not hide from me. We shall share both the sweet and the bitter. I am strong enough. I will not break."_ She spoke mind to mind as she squeezed his hand. She lifted his head slightly and gently coaxed the willow bark mixture into him.

"_Half-elf." An unknown voice sneered. She felt his remembered pain and humiliation. Loud voices and hateful images flooded her mind. Pain flared as a knife slash deliberately along a small wrist. Numbness followed a child's tearful prayers to Namo. A harp sounded and a beautiful tenor offered hope._ Her own tears slid silently down her cheek. She was thankful that his eyes were hidden under the hot towel.

"Not worthy of you." He whispered in a pained voice. "just a …"

"Hush, beloved." She silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips. She could feel his pain and something else - a lingering darkness that spoke of the black breath. "I am most blessed by your love and love you deeply in return. There is nothing hidden in your memories that could change my love for you. Rest easy, El-nin. You will feel better tomorrow." She focused her love and support towards him sharing with him her own peaceful memories of long afternoons among the Mallorns. A long while passed before he finally fell into a healing sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

"We should search Amdil's plantation." Valandil suggested.

"Are there any with experience to recognize the evil magic of the Nazgul or the symbols of the black speech? Its presence at the healing halls serves as a warning. Great caution should be observed as you inspect the premises." Queen Muriel brow furled in thought.

"In that I can be of service." Glorfindel offered.

"If the great balrog slayer will join us, our men will have little to fear." The steward declared.

"Those who do not fear Sauron's minions have little wisdom." Meneldil shivered in remembrance of the evil talisman. "But it is best to make sure we wipe any trace of the Nazgul from these lands. Any inroads that they make will only give them whet their appetite for further conquest. I would that both Arnor and Gondor are strong, independent kingdoms with close ties to each other."

"Than it is settled. Valandil will gather our warriors and survey the plantation." Queen Muriel said firmly. Her son straightened at this surprising development, for his Mother had appointed him to lead the effort.

"You have more than proven yourself, Valandil." Glorfindel praised softly. Meneldil concurred.

"But unfortunately, some of our allies were grievously injured." Valandil's voice was ripe with sorrow. "Is there any word on Erestor or Rúmil?"

"Erestor will recover quickly. Rúmil came through the surgery well." Celeborn reported.

"Healer Lótte has taken charge of the hospital as Master Falmar is being held for conspiracy." Arandur ended the meeting with a report on the wounded status and the situation at the house of healing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Swirling dreams of happiness curled in his too-foggy brain. He was warm and comfortable, sprawled out on a soft mattress. He had no recollection of coming to bed. A warm body snuggled tightly against him. His shirt was unbuttoned and a warm hand rested on his bare chest over his heart. _"It was a dream. It had to be."_ He kept his eyes closed against the disappointment that waking would bring. But as his mind crept closer to waking he noted soft warm breath in his ear and felt the peace of his beloved's mind touching his own.

"Celebrían?" He breathed in astonishment. His eyes widening as he glimpsed the beautiful silver hair. She pressed closer in response and stirred. Her stunning eyes met his and a radiant smile spread across her face.

"Beloved." She breathed moments before their lips met. The kiss began gently, a confirmation that both were alive and well, but soon escaladed at their joyous reunion to a desperate passion to sample each other. Breathes intermingled as tongues swept and dueled and hands boldly cupped the other's head. Fingers were equally joyous in exploring silken hair. Celebrian moaned than chuckled, the noise muffled by the kiss as she gently twirled her fingers in the too short hair.

"_Now I know what you looked like as a young elfling." _Elrond perceived her joyous thoughts mind-to-mind through their deepening connection.

"_It seems I am at a disadvantage, not being afforded a glimpse of you as a child." _

"I promise to share those memories with you in time." Celebrian's voice broke the dream and Elrond for the first time noted their compromising location - in a bed no less.

"Adar knows quite well where I am." Celebrian smile slyly as she leaned forward to kiss his ear. "I do not think we shall be … interrupted."


	9. Chapter 9 Investigations

"Only Lord Glorfindel and Lady Celebrian have attended him." The guard reported. His companion nodded in agreement.

"And your orders?"

"Two guards are to keep watch here at all times." The first guard stated firmly. Celeborn relaxed slightly at that news. The room that Erestor and Rúmil currently shared had similar security. "Do not hide in the shadows dear daughter." Celebrian jumped slightly but hurried over as her father stretched his hand out to her. She shifted the tray with herbs and lembas into her left hand.

"Adar, I did not want to interrupt." Her father nodded and led her into the suite, closing the door securely behind them.

"Glorfindel, Haldir and I will go with the prince and his escort to inspect Amdil's estate."

"You think there are artifacts there from the Ulairi?" Celebrian questioned knowingly. Her father eyes crinkled in surprise.

"From whom did you hear that?" He doubted her peredhel had woken.

"He woke briefly this morning." She easily read his thoughts, but her eyes betrayed her concern. They had shared an hour of bliss and whispered endearments before Elrond's weariness had overwhelmed him once again.

"He gave of himself to treat others. He should rest for much of this week." Celeborn paused, he brow furled in thought. "But I doubt it was him who spoke of the Ulairi."

"No, he asked about Rúmil and Erestor." Celebrian blushed at the memory of their stolen kisses. Her father pushed silver strands gently around her elegant ear.

"I do not begrudge you time with your beloved." His words were soft and supportive.

"I felt a darkness around him – remnants of the black breath." She shuddered slightly.

"I felt it too, but fear not his mind is strong, and the darkness is receding quickly."

"How can you be so sure? Has he suffered from the black breath before? How often?" Her voice inched up in volume. Celebrian had been fearful when she felt Elrond slip away into sleep. She grew even more suspicious when her father moved to check if anyone was within earshot. Once he sure that they were alone in the sitting room, he continued.

"During the war, Ereinion bid him to gather intelligence on our foe." Celeborn closed his eyes at the memories. He had vehemently opposed Ereinion's decision to use Elu's heir for such a dangerous undertaking. Elrond secretly employed Vilya to gather intelligence. The peredhel had discerned much to aid their cause, but the price had been high.

"He is strong. Few could have accomplished such reconnaissance. It exposed his spirit directly to the black breath. Those efforts became too dangerous and were eventually abandoned."

"What effects on Elrond?"

"He was violently ill. The black breath hung over him for weeks after each attempt." Celeborn pulled his daughter close in comfort. He eyed the contents of the tray. "His weariness and this lingering darkness are to be expected given the events of yesterday. Your presence and the Aethelas will drive it away completely. You are the treasure he has been seeking for three thousand years. Your presence alone ensures that he will never abandon this world."

"What happened? He confronted an Ulairi alone?" Celebrian urgently whispered.

"You will have to wait for Glorfindel for the full story. Suffice to say, Elrond and the Valandil succeeded in freeing Erestor. They had nearly made it to safety when Lord Amdil confronted them. Elrond ordered Valandil and Erestor to leave and turned to meet the traitor. All were surprised when Elrond unmasked an Ulairi. It appears to have covertly directed many of their actions and behaviors."

"They fought?"

"Yes, he held the Ulairi at bay until Glorfindel and others advanced to aid him."

"It was not destroyed."

"Fire destroyed only its raiment and it fled."

"Might it reappear on that estate?"

"Possibly." Celeborn paused. "That is why Glorfindel and I are going."

"Be careful Adar."

"Always." He kissed her. "You must promise me to be on guard as well. Do not go anywhere without an escort. I would prefer you keep to these rooms."

"That could be arranged." She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Cirulian!" Glorfindel nearly growled. "Pull yourself together. I leave you in charge of Elrond and Celebrian's security. Whatever transgression you think you have committed, you are the most experienced of the guard remaining." Cirulian tensed slightly before nodding his compliance. The lack of verbal response did not go unnoticed. The golden warrior grabbed the Teleri by the shoulder and waited for him to gather himself.

"It is not for me to judge your actions. You will tell our Lord when he wakes and accept his judgment. Until then, I expect you to perform to the best of your abilities. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." The guard acquiesced. It gave Glorfindel little joy. Celeborn called from across the field. He had readied their horses. Haldir and a group of ten other elven warriors had joined them.

"Glorfindel, we are ready to hunt the Nazgul." Celeborn declared.

"May Elbereth watch over you." Cirulian said as he saluted the Seneschal.

"And you as well." Glorfindel whispered as he mounted Asfaloth.

"Whose black stallion?" King Meneldil asked as he warily eyed the beast. The horse had free reign of the small meadow for no one dared to approach him.

"Corer is Lord Elrond's stallion." Glorfindel smirked.

"I would not have guessed that such a calm and dignified elf Lord would favor such a stormy mount." Meneldil laughed.

"Corer is infamous among the stable hands at Imladris, and Elrond usually cares for the horse himself." Valandil smiled as they rode off. "But now to the more serious matters at hand. I thought to send half of our group by boat while the rest of us approach by land."

"You think there are more of the rebels at the estate?" Arandur asked.

"Not many but I would cut off their escape route. We need to assess what risk remains there. A two front attack would narrow their options."

"It is a good plan Penneth." Lord Celeborn praised.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lúnril bent closer so she could better inspect Rúmil's wound. She had bathed the area again and packed it with fresh herbs. Then, she carefully bandaged the wound.

"Is it healing well?" Celebrian entered carrying a tray with two steaming cups.

"Your Adar inspected it before he left. He was pleased with Rúmil's progress."

"But he has not woken yet." Celebrian set the tray down and brought one of the cups closer. Lúnril helped her lift Rúmil's head and position pillows to support it.

"But his eyes are sensitive to the light and there are other encouraging signs."

"Will he recover?" Erestor's voice was weak and hoarse from disuse.

"Lord Erestor, forgive me. I did not know you were awake. Rúmil suffered a serious head wound, but Lord Elrond was able to operate. We are hopeful that he will make a complete recover. But only time will tell. I do not expect him to wake for a few more days." Lúnril crossed over to him with the second cup.

"Not a sleeping draught." He shook his head.

"No my Lord, it is a brew against pain and inflammation." Lúnril helped him to sit up. "How do you fare? Is there much pain?"

"The ribs throb, but it is much better than yesterday." Erestor gratefully accepted the draught.

"They should deliver lunch shortly." Lúnril smiled at the loud gurgling sounds she heard. "You must be hungry. You have not eaten since yesterday."

"Is Elrond well?" Erestor was worried that he had not seen his friend yet.

"Elrond was not injured but is in healing sleep. The events of the last week drained him." Celebrian answered as she gently coaxed the healing draught into the unconscious Rúmil.

"He was exhausted before the latest events. I should have not insisted on staying behind at the healing halls. I thought to further investigate Salabart's death."

"You could not have guessed how far the conspiracy went." Celebrian reminded him gently. "We rejoice that you are still with us."

"I should have not." Erestor started, but his words were cut-off by Celebrian who had abruptly set down the draught and crossed over to him.

"It does no good to dwell on what ifs Erestor." Celebrian said firmly as she bent to take his hand. "Focus on recovering. We need you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Amdil's plantation._

"The other force docked a mile up from our position. They send word that the Nazgul arrived on a winged mount. He entered the building not more than thirty minutes ago." Valandil folded the message and passed it to his cousin.

"There must be something very valuable in the house if the Ulairi risks returning here." Glorfindel mused.

"What could it be?" King Meneldil mused.

"What indeed?" Celeborn rubbed at his temples. "It can be nothing good."

"Do we know how many enemy soldiers are in the house?" Glorfindel tensed as he mentally reviewed different strategies to flush out the enemy.

"They sighted but ten outside. It is anyone's guess as to how many remain inside."

"Still we should engage them immediately before the Nazgul has time to flee with whatever he came to retrieve."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Please give me, your humble servant, the strength to aid both the callous and the kind. Help me to persevere and to carry out your will." _She heard the prayer in her mind although it was not her praying. Someday, she would ask Elrond about the prayer's origin.

"Forgive me Lúnril, I must check on someone." Celebrian excused herself and darted through the corridors. Delia, her guard, was fast on her heels. She hurried down the hallway to the small suite of rooms that had been set aside for Elrond and his escort. Cirulian and Durgin were in the sitting room guarding their still sleeping lord. They were discussing maps that were haphazardly laid out on the small table. They rose in surprise when Celebrian burst into the room.

"He is waking. Fetch a light broth." She ordered abruptly as she crossed the room, picked up a wrapped waybread, and softly opened the bedroom door. She felt his disorientation as he tried to sit up. Gently but firmly she pushed him back into the pillows, gifting him a feathery kiss on the lips. Lids closed over the silver orbs, and she knew he was closing out a spinning world.

"Easy Meleth (love), you have been asleep for a long time. It is not unusual to feel light headed. You must be quite hungry as well." She snuggled next to him and kissed his brow. "Can you manage a bite of lembas?" At his nod, she unwrapped the waybread and broke off a piece. She held it to his closed lips. Whispered words encouraged him to eat.

"I hear that it is the custom among men for the bride and groom to feed each other." She slipped a small piece into his mouth and gifted him a kiss.

"How long?" He whispered.

"Three days total apart from the hour you woke yesterday." She slipped another piece of the lembas into his mouth. "Eat beloved. I have been justly chastised for not seeing that you took some food or water yesterday." He smiled at the memory and drew her down to kiss her.

"You provided something far much more nourishing." His playful whisper sent shivers through her. A knock at the door interrupted them and Celebrian quickly sat up and smoothed the covers around Elrond.

"Enter." She called in a steady voice. Cirulian came in carrying a tray with a steaming broth and a plate with breads and cheeses.

"It is good to see you awake my Lord." The guard said formally. The use of the title alone caught Elrond's attention. Cirulian uncharacteristically looked away. He mumbled apologetically as he set the tray down on the small table. "The Edain cooks believe bread and cheese to be staples for every meal. I could find no fruits or vegetables."

"It is early in the spring, and there are few other things available." Elrond sat up slowly and tentatively swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Let me help, my Lord." Cirulian steadied him as Celebrian helped him with his robe. After a few moments he regained his equilibrium and shook off their help. He was able to walk over to the table unaided. As he slowly ate the broth, color returned to his face. They were encouraged as he heartily dug into the bread and cheese.

"It is unusually pungent." Celebrian's nose twitched at the odd smell. "I did not dare to taste it."

"Perhaps it is an acquired taste, although their sense of smell highlights different aromas than ours." Elrond spread the blue cheese on another slice of bread.

"How do you know?" Celebrian laughed.

"It took me awhile to adjust to being an elf." Elrond smiled at the memory. "Everything - sights, tastes, textures and smells seemed different. My first thoughts were that I was dreaming. Elros had a similar experience. It seems peredhil were different yet than either men or elves."

"Men are inferior," Cirulian mumbled under his breath. His guilt was eating at him.

"Not inferior." Elrond's eyes flashed momentarily. "Different and unique. Eru made us all different. Perhaps most elven noses could not stand the scent of this cheese, but its taste and texture are truly wonderful." He caught Cirulian in his gaze. The guard met it but flinched slightly under the powerful probing.

"Forgive me my Lord Elrond. I failed to protect you. I failed to see that the makeup of the guard was changing. I resign my position. I am no longer fit to serve in such a capacity." Cirulian bowed his head. His shame was palpable.

"You were not the only guard who was fooled." Elrond's voice was both authoritative and gentle. "Neither Valandil nor I noted the changed in our guard."

"You had not slept in days. You and the prince were focused on determining whether the healer's death was murder. Your safety was my responsibility, and you nearly died because of me." Cirulian paled as he saw the bandaged that poked slightly above the collar of Elrond's shirt, which hid the cut at base of Elrond's neck.

"I am healthy and well. You were not the only one who was fooled. Have you talked with Beleg about the signs that were missed? We will talk with Rúmil once he is well. Our enemy planned this strike well. Their guards were outfitted to look very similar to those they replaced. It would seem to me that your resignation is premature. I charge you to gather insights from both our guard and from Valandil's security. Why did none of those present detect the enemy before it was too late? How can we avoid being taken unaware again? I expect a full report on the matter. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Cirulian bowed.

"Are the rest of our party well guarded? Are all within the palace grounds?"

"Steps have been taken to ensure the safety of elves within the palace grounds." Cirulian's voice faltered. Elrond straightened as he realized the implication. His manner and bearing showing that he had quite recovered.

"Where did the others go?"

"Prince Valandil led a contingent of men and elves to search Amdil's estate. Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel were among those that went."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why were you protecting one of the Edain? Perhaps he is one of my kin?" The Nazgul voice was cold and piercing. "He will betray you elf. Your kind's arrogant superiority inspires men's lust for domination over you."

"Do you even remember what it was to have kin?" Glorfindel held his ground, inwardly laughing at the Nazgul's threat that Elrond would ever betray him. Clearly the Ulairi had no idea who he had fought against, and Glorfindel intended it to remain that way. "You have forsaken them all."

"They are dust, transient and fleeting. Not immortal like us."

"Immortality at what price?" Glorfindel snorted, but the enraged Nazgul threw a ball that suddenly burst into flame. Glorfindel dove sideways to avoid it.

"You perished by flame once. Perhaps you are susceptible to it again."

"He is not alone." Celeborn jumped out from behind the Nazgul. His sword flashed, cutting through the strap of the bag the wraith held, penetrating into its cloak and into extreme cold that was the wraith's spirit. The bag fell to the ground, and Celeborn kicked it away.

"You will regret your actions Celeborn of the golden woods." The Nazgul swung its broadsword, but Celeborn quickly parried. "If the opportunity ever arises, we vow to take our anger out on those closest to you. Perhaps on one of those gold and silver haired ellith." Anger pulsed through Celeborn at those words, but he kept it from his features. The swords rang against each other as around them the battle raged, but the tide was turning towards the allies. If Celeborn could have surveyed the scene, he would have noted the advance of Valandil and his cousin, who were trying to halt the Nazgul's escape by focusing arrows and munitions on the three winged mounts.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Elrond?" Muriel paused as she watched the elf assess his patient, one of her royal guard. His richly embroidered robes spoke of his high status, but his demeanor and aura gave off no haughtiness only peaceful reassurance. Somehow, merely being in his presence made one feel safe.

"Queen Muriel." Elrond smiled. "Is it back to titles?"

"No Elrond, I merely did not want to startle you. I am thankful to hear that Erestor and Rúmil are recovering."

"I am sorry for your losses." Elrond took her hand. "So many good and loyal men's lives were cut short."

"I shudder to think what might have happened to our people if the coupe had been successful. Especially, since there was a dark influence over the perpetrators." The Queen's words drew attention back to the Nazgul.

"Is there word from Valandil?"

"A messenger has just arrived at the sentry station. He should be here within the hour. I would like you to be present when." Muriel's voice trailed off. She was worried for her son and for those that had accompanied him. Elrond quickly moved to take her hand in his.

"It is my honor to stand by you." Elrond's voice seemed to swell around her in reassurance. She reached over and embraced him. "All will be well."

"I know, I just worry."

"A mother's prerogative." Elrond squeezed her hand and looked up. Celebrian stood in the doorway with a curious expression on her face.

"A messenger has been spotted." He whispered. Celebrian's look immediately turned to worry.

"Let us go hear the message together." Muriel turned to meet Celebrian's gaze and took her by the hand. Together the three of them walked to the Queen's study.


	10. Chapter 10 Injuries concealed

"Breath Penneth." Glorfindel gently rubbed at Valandil's back. The prince was bent over and had just vomited into the bush. Glorfindel handed Valandil his canteen. "Water to rinse your mouth."

"Thanks." Valandil mumbled weakly. A number of the younger soldiers had similar reactions including Haldir, who was currently huddled next to his foster father. Celeborn was tenderly caring for his son. The basement of Lord Amdir's manor had held unspeakable horrors. The darkness had concealed tortured and abused prisoners. All of whom were now in Mandos' care. The Ulairi's goals in returning appeared two fold. It had ruthlessly ended the captives' lives and attempted to eliminate evidence of its horrendous deeds.

"Had we advanced but a half hour earlier, we might have been able to save them." Valandil whispered.

"And yet, judging from their state, perhaps death was humane." Meneldil pulled his cousin to standing.

"The Ulairi did not kill them out of kindness." Glorfindel's voice was hoarse.

"No the fires were meant to obscure what transpired here." Valandil mused. His cousin nodded in agreement.

"The books we recovered will likely hold the tale of their imprisonment." Celeborn noted softly to Glorfindel.

"It is not one that I would wish to read. Definitely not a tale for the dark of night." Glorfindel shuddered, knowing that the Ulairi's account would be written in the dark tongue.

"See how much Athelas is available. No one who traversed those rooms will remain unaffected. We do not wish to risk any further loss of lives to the dark and evil hallucinations conjured by the black breath."

"I shall see to it immediately." Glorfindel turned and squeezed Valandil's shoulder. "Stay here, young one. I will return shortly."

"Sleep will not come easily this night." Celeborn fought to keep away the memories of his own battles with the black breath.

"Nor for many months to come." Meneldil predicted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Orcs and an Ulairi were found at the manor!" Celebrían gasped at the news. She could feel an undercurrent of worry from Elrond, through their growing bond, but Elrond's mien betrayed no emotions as he silently scanned Glorfindel's letter. _"How can he be so stoic!"_ She thought as she squeezed Muriel's hand in support.

"None of the orcs escaped, but the Ulairi fled on one of its winged mounts." The scout continued with his description of ensuing battle and the ruined manor.

"Were there casualties?" Muriel fought to keep apprehension from her voice.

"There were many injuries but few casualties. The Prince sent a list. They are primarily worry about the effects of the black breath. I think Lord Glorfindel sent a list of the types of injuries that were sustained and the aide that is needed."

"Yes, he did." Elrond paused as he considered the requests. "It will take at least an hour to gather the necessary items. Is the situation safe enough for some healers to accompany those returning?"

"We will go by ship for that route is faster. The manor is now secured, although no one would risk staying inside. Once they have thoroughly evaluated the site, they are planning to demolish the building."

"A wise decision." Elrond agreed. "We did the same to the fortress of Barad-dûr, in the hopes that it would prevent or delay the enemy from returning."

"You think the darkness will return?" Muriel's voice shook ever so slightly.

"The One was not destroyed." Elrond observed.

"But maybe it is lost forever."

"I hope that is the case."

XXxxxxxxxxx

"How long since the messenger left?" Celeborn grimaced as he heaved another shovel full of earth over hole. They had carefully extracted the remains of the unfortunate people from the cellars. All agreed that these poor souls deserved a decent burial in a peaceful location.

"Six hours. I expect Elrond has already received the news. They must be busy coordinating the healers and gathering demolition supplies." Glorfindel paused to study the Silver Lord. "How is your arm? Did you not stab it?"

"Nothing I have not dealt with before."

"Stubborn Sindar! The black breath is not to be taken so lightly."

"I expect some unpleasant dreams ere I recover."

"Why did you not attend the gathering? At least we could have bathed your arm and the aroma would have eased the symptoms."

"Others have greater need." Celeborn shrugged and turned away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I will go with the patrol to bring healing herbs and supplies." Celebrían declared.

"No, it is too dangerous." Elrond disagreed. Celebrían bristled at his tone, which was more akin to that of Gil-Galad's herald than the gentle healer she was familiar with.

"The Ulairi has fled and his force was eliminated. He will not return there." Celebrían reasoned.

"You can not know that. Great atrocities were committed there and danger may still be near. Stay here."

"You do not order me - neither now nor once we are married." Her eyes flashed in anger and her voice mirrored that of her mother. Elrond's eyes went wide in surprise at having provoked her ire.

"Your Adar would not approve. Please, do not go. Others can take care of this." His voice regained its usual warmth.

"It is a brief journey to the docks and a short trip by water. You already proposed sending several of the junior healers. I have some skills in that area as well and I would see my Adar."

"I will accompany you."

"In his letter, Glorfindel specifically advised against you traveling. You are needed here to advise the healers. You said yourself that Rúmil's head wound needs to be drained and packed with healing herbs. You would trust no other. Neither would Adar."

"Celebrían, please reconsider." Elrond shook his head in bemusement as he grasped for the best way to persuade her. "Your Adar will return in two days. There is no need for you to risk traveling."

"My mind is made up." Celebrían's tone brokered no argument. "They will need herbs to counter the black breath."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Erestor turned away from the raised voices. He had observed some of their argument from a distance. He went to seek Cirulian in anticipation of Elrond's next order. Coincidentally the Teleri guard was close by.

"Cirulian, they are preparing to send another party to Amdil's estate."

"Elrond should not go. He is needed here." Cirulian brusquely cut him off.

"Elrond is not your only charge." Erestor pointed out.

"You can not tell me that Celebrían plans to go!" It sounded as if Cirulian snorted. Erestor shook his head, of course elves did not snort.

"She is gathering the healers now."

"Elrond should forbid it."

"Ah, you have been neither married nor betrothed."

"Certainly not to one as stubborn as the Galadriel and Celeborn's offspring."

"I remind you they are nobility and would not take kindly to your words. But Elrond attempted and is likely still attempting to persuade her otherwise. In case he is unsuccessful, I am sure that he will request…"

"That I gather the remaining elves to accompany her." Cirulian grimaced. "But that will leave Elrond unguarded."

"I will remain here to shadow him. He will be primarily occupied in the house of healing."

"Can you go back there so soon after what happened?" Cirulian gaped

"Those responsible have been captured or killed." The steel in Erestor's voice impressed the guard. "It is much safer here versus the manor of a known enemy."

"So be it."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Night descended on their makeshift camp. Most of the soldiers stayed close to the bonfires. No one dared enter the manor for shelter, so dark and oppressive was the air inside. Celeborn had kept himself occupied all day, directing the reconnaissance efforts as well as helping with the burials. But with the darkness the black breath seized greater hold. Celeborn's vision swam alarmingly, forcing him to follow the song of the trees. He squatted to sit under the shelter of a majestic oak. Its rich aroma and baritone song were as an anchor as the dark dreams threatened. Across the compound, Glorfindel was too busy negotiating with Valandil on assigning both elves and men to stand watch.

"We have ample men for the watch." Valandil protested. "There is no need to put you, our guests in further jeopardy."

"There is little risk in our participation." Glorfindel switched tactics. "You know as well as I do that elves do not need as much sleep. The ground and trees sing laments of the horrors that have occurred here. I think many elves would find the distractions of the watch preferable to quiet reflections of a sleepless night."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Stay safe Celebrían – may Elbereth keep you safe." Elrond lovingly tucked the stray silver hair behind her elegant ear. "I only desire your safety. Never would I seek to coerce or constrain you."

"Adar needs me. I will be careful." She kissed his cheek and gave him a mock glare as she teased. "In the mean time, I do not wish to hear about how you overworked yourself."

"I will make sure of that." Erestor placed his hand over his heart as a sign of his promise.

"I shall hold you to it." Celebrían laughed at Elrond's raised brow. "But the boat will leave without me if I am not careful." She waved and accompanied the several of the junior healers onto the boat. Moments later her telltale silver hair was hidden beneath an elven hooded cloak. The Teleri guard discreetly kept his distance but kept his Lord's beloved ever within his sight.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Never have I been so relieved to catch sight of a boat."

"Our last night in Númenor, we crept aboard the ships under cover of darkness." Meneldil remembered, the black breath enhancing and altering the childhood memory. "So many did not make it."

"Yet many did and were saved. We will strengthen two Kingdoms to keep them safe." Valandil promised.

"Yes, together we shall." Meneldil clapped his cousin on the shoulder. They moved forward to greet Captain Harman, who was directing guards to shadow the few healers that had accompanied them.

"Harman were you able to secure the necessary items?" Valandil asked.

"We have ample healing supplies. Lord Elrond directed me to set up a brew of athelas at the center of the camp and add fresh leaves hourly."

"Lord Glorfindel advises the same thing."

"I have brought many extra hands to aid in the search of the manor and ultimately in its destruction." Harmon paused as he realized that the prince was no longer listening to him. He was staring at silver hair that peeked from one of the new arrivals' hood.

"Is that?" Valandil stuttered and shook his head in blatant disbelief. "Elrond did not send?"

"I doubt that one does anyone's bidding." Harmon said cryptically. "She seeks her father and would not take no for an answer." Valandil turned and scanned the field of workers for the balrog slayer. He easily found the golden figure and hurried over to where he was surveying the injured.

"Those most exposed to the black breath should leave as soon as it is light." Glorfindel explained.

"Lord Glorfindel, your assistance is required." Valandil interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Erestor shadowed his friend and lord. He was ever vigilant but discreet. If Elrond was aware of his guardian, he gave no sign. The Edain had lost two of their Master healers. Master Salabart's tragic suicide was likely a murder in disquise. Master Falmar was being held on charges of treason and murder. The younger healers quickly learned to consult Elrond with their questions after he had taken charge of the triage efforts. The elven healer moved from room to room, beckoned by this or that junior healer. The apprentices and advanced students discussed their cases together and reporting on problems and treatments to the Elrond and the Healer Lótte. He witnessed several procedures including the draining of infected wounds, the difficult resetting of crushed ankle. He watched in awe as his friend handed a crying infant to the midwife. He listened as the skilled healer succinctly explained methods to remove the afterbirth all while deftly suturing its mother.

"Do you worry about blood loss to the Mother?" Lótte inquired. She had neither attempted nor observed such birth before. Healers performed an episiotomy in similar situations, where the baby was too large for the birth canal. But they were rarely successful in cases as dire as this one.

"Yes, infection and hemorrhages are the two great risks. It is a procedure only to be used in the most difficult situations." His efficiency was breathtaking. Mere moments after pointing out the folds of the uterus, they were swiftly joined. "Both speed and precision are utmost in saving the Mother's life."

Xxxxxxxxx

"You should not be here. What were you thinking?" Glorfindel stated.

"I am not one of your soldiers Lord Glorfindel. Neither you nor your Lord have jurisdiction over me. I am here to see my Adar. If you are so worried over my well-being, than I suggest that you lead me to him or guide me to Haldir." Celebrían's azure eyes bore into him until he finally broke from her gaze.

"As you wish my Lady." Glorfindel gave in, although he doubted that either Celeborn or Haldir would greet her happily. The ensuing search went on for nearly an hour and dusk had given way to darkness when Haldir emerged from the manor with the final group of scouts.

"Haldir, have you seen Adar?" Celebrían moved to embrace him. Haldir's eyes were creased as if in pain.

"Celebrían? You should not be here." Haldir bristled.

"And Naneth should not best you at the sword." She countered as she pulled him towards the fire and the refreshing aroma of athelas. "But come near the hearth, for I feel the chill of the black breath upon you."

"Was Celeborn still inside?" Glorfindel whispered as they moved towards the campfire. Cirulian heard the unspoken command and motioned for several warriors to accompany him on a search for the Lady's Adar.

"No, he had been in there much of the day. He was leaving when the group I was with entered." Haldir reported as he clutched his foster sister's hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

Exhausted, Elrond stumbled over to the sink where he haphazardly splashed his face with water. He sought the fragile connection that he shared with Celebrían. She was far from his protection. All he could tell was that she was deeply worried.

"Come Peredhel." A familiar voice teased lightly and Erestor's hand gently squeezed his shoulder. "You have made me tired just guarding you."

"You are well enough to guard?" Elrond squinted as he allowed himself to be led to a corner chair.

"More than I can say for you." Erestor thrust a glass into Elrond's hand and paused pointedly as he motioned for his friend to take a sip. "I understand and agree with your decision to send most of our sentries with Celebrían, but you, my dear friend, should never remain unguarded."

"I am just a simple healer today." Elrond lips slid into a sly smile as he sipped gratefully at the Miruvor.

"You are not a simple anything!" The bright laughter of the normally serious councilor chimed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where would he have gone?" Glorfindel was nearly at his wits end. They had searched the entire encampment and had found no sign of the Silver Lord. Even the Prince and King had inquired among their men but none had seen the Sindar Lord in several hours. Celebrían spoke up suddenly.

"Glorfindel gather a group of elves to accompany me into the forest." The reborn warrior's look of confusion prompted her to explain. "If Adar were suffering from the black breath he would have sought peace in the songs of the trees."

"I will gather the rest of the guard from Lothlórien." Glorfindel abruptly hurried away.

"Haldir, please gather some athelas and my small healing bag." Celebrían ordered.

"My Lady please consider taking some of our men with you. For any men you come upon in the woods may be frightened by the presence of so many elves." Prince Valandil pleaded softly.

"My Adar would not have gone that far. Perhaps he sought sanctuary in one of the great oaks that lie but a mile or two from here."

Xxxxxxxxxx

_The air was thick with smoke, ash, and the putrid scent of death. The fires of Mount Doom burned relentlessly, painting the sky in bleak, muted colors befitting the land of shadows. _

"_What hope?" The elf gasped weakly, blood sprayed from his lips as he coughed. Elrond blinked, trying to push away the many implications of the simple question. He probed the elf's wounds. They had battled long hours this morning and since his return he found himself mostly powerless and unable to save many of his fellow soldiers. The chest underneath his shaking fingers was marred by three sword gashes. The blow that slipped through the fifth and sixth rib was mortal. The wood elf's lungs were already filled with blood. _

"_I am sorry I can not do more than hold your hand." Elrond stroked the light brown head. Unconsciously, some of his healing energy flowed into the youth, easing the tight, pained features. This one could not be much past his majority. _

"_Naneth." The youth coughed again. Dark red stained his lips and chin. Lids closed over emerald green eyes. "Selena of Greenwood."_

"_Tell her what, Penneth?" Elrond whispered and at the youth's lack of response added. "You were very brave to fight for freedom." _

"_I love her." The simple words were the youth's last, and the green eyes, although now open, no longer shown with brilliance of life._ _A cold hand grabbed his shoulder. Jerking his head, he found himself staring into the dead eyes of another of his former patients. _

"_You are dust. Nothing fashioned by your hands will remain." The dark voice mocked. "How many did you fail?" _

"_This is not real." Elrond fought to free himself from the shadowed dreams. He struggled to remember where he had been. He had just treated Rúmil in the palace healing halls. "I have helped as many as I could, although it was not nearly enough."_

"_Why do you deserve to live?"_ _A familiar voice called. He looked up into Gil-Galad's burning eyes. It was a look that always preceded a roar of temper. In response many councilors would scurry around to do the King's bidding – to right whatever wrong Gil-Galad identified. Such a look of ire had never before been directed at him._

"Elrond! Mellon-nin!" Erestor urgently called, trying to keep his rising panic out of his voice. "Elrond. Come back to the light!" He squeezed the half-elf's shoulders and relief flooded him as he saw the cloudy eyes clear to silver.

"Failed so many." Elrond lamented. Erestor's hands moved to his friend's chilled cheeks, forcing the silver eyes to focus solely on him. "Erestor?"

"You have helped so many my friend. All is well. We are in Annúminas for Valandil's coronation." Erestor pulled him into a tight embrace. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." Elrond nodded, but his voice was strained and thin. Erestor led him out to the balcony and guided him into a settee, which was situated directly in the warm sun. Erestor had observed these symptoms after the war in Thranduil and in his brother Orodiun. He had even experience such symptoms himself. Why should he be so shocked? He vowed to pay closer attention to Elrond.

"Elrond, how often you do you experience flashbacks and hallucinations?" He knelt in front of the peredhel and warming both of the cold hands in his own.

"I am merely tired." Elrond dismissed his concern.

"No!" Erestor was adamant. "I have seen far too many others go through this! How long have you suffered from battle fatigue?"

"On and off since the final year in Mordor." Elrond admitted under Erestor's continued scrutiny. "As frequently as up to several times a month - although it has been declining in the past two years. I have been careful to get proper rest and set aside time for meditation."

"Which has been nearly impossible here." Erestor astutely noted. Elrond's sideways glance was all the confirmation needed.

"This is the first time in six months."

"Have you told Celebrían?"

"How does one broach such a subject?" The peredhel uncharacteristically hid his face in his hands. Unspoken was the unreasonable expectation that elven rulers never succumbed to illness or injury. There was an elven expectation that they were better to get rid of! Thranduil was similarly reluctant to divulge his own internal battles. Few returned from Mordor unscathed. Ironically, over the millenia, Elrond had organized countless group sessions and mediation hours for those that suffered from this affliction.

"And yesterday was your first disagreement with Celebrían." Erestor pulled Elrond's hands into his own and rubbed them vigorously as if he could physically ground the peredhel to the present.

"Yes." Elrond admitted quietly.

"It will happen again. Gwidian and I do not always agree but talking about our differences brings us closer together. But back to this other matter. Many of Greenwood's leaders also wrestled with such battle scars. You are the only healer who also fought! There is no shame in this. These are wounds many of us bear. You placed yourself at greater risk with your dual and conflicting roles as healer and warrior. Wounds to the fëa heal much more slowly." Elrond did not raise his eyes.

"Come I will brew a draught for a dreamless sleep." Erestor ordered. "You need rest and I am honored to watch over you."

"We all hide our hurts - you even more than most. It comes from our longevity, hurts compound over time." Elrond's brow creased with the irony of the situation. Erestor had suffered similar symptoms for many years following the fall of Eregion.

"Ah, but you and I are both looking forward to a period of great joy. Gwidian and I will soon be wed, as will you and Celebrían."

"I suppose that depends on your definition of soon. Galadriel would have us wait a hundred years. Perhaps that is wise for Celebrían needs time to travel and experience the world on her own. Otherwise, I fear she would grow to see Imladris as a cage."


	11. Chapter 11 The enemies' weapons

Celebrian led them through the woods. Many of Sindar had bonds to the trees and earth. Celebrian's ties to nature were especially strong, and the trees, although strangers, still sang and chatted with her.

"_A silver elf?"_

"_My Adar." _

"_Shadows threaten him. We led him to the oldest and wisest among us." _

"_Please, beloved light catchers, lead me there too."_

"_Over here. Turn left. Past the babbling brook. A stones throw from where it creeps underground."_ She followed and those who accompanied her silently wondered who or what it was that guided her steps. A flash of silver decorated the majestic green canopy. Presumably the body it belonged to was obscured by the Galadhrim's woven cloak.

"Adar!" She called again. But there was no reply. Glorfindel's keen warrior trained eyes caught a finer detail – the glint of a small tempered blade. He gently grasped Celebrian by the arm to caution her.

"Establish a secure perimeter, while the Lady and I collect the sleeping Lord." Glorfindel's order held both truth and lie. He felt it his duty to guard Lord Celeborn's privacy. Haldir and Orophin seemed to instinctively understand, for they quickly organized the others. Once the guards were out of earshot, Glorfindel questioned Celebrian.

"Have you treated any warriors who are suffering from the black breath or battle fatigue?" Her eyes widened as her stomach churned in fear and apprehension. She felt her beloved's steadying presence in her heart and wondered how such a nascent relationship could already be a source of such strength. Her eyes locked with Glorfindel's as she inquired with renewed calmness.

"My Adar?"

"He wandered from the camp after that final terrible battle in Mordor. Elrond and I cared for him."

"I did not know."

"Your Naneth did. He may not recognize you right away. He only appears to be sleeping. Who knows what evil he battles in his dreams? There is a dagger in his left hand."

"I will be cautious." Celebrian promised.

"We will be cautious." Glorfindel revised. "Let us approach from the neighboring tree. We will appear to be less of a threat that way." Celebrian nodded and gracefully ascended into the canopy. The Vanya was equally graceful in his climb. They quietly watched the Silver Lord from a distance. His skin was ashen and his eyes did not react to their presence. Periodic tremors shook his muscular frame. His sword arm hung limply at his side, and his left hand held a dagger at ready.

"Adar, hear my voice, come back to the light." Celebrian called, but Celeborn did not respond. She began to sing a tune from her childhood. It was one they would sing together when they went on their special walks. Slowly, Glorfindel and Celebrian swung into the branches of the oak that held her Adar. He seemed to focus slightly on his daughter and respond to the melody. She edged closer, her mere presence consuming his whole attention. It gave Glorfindel the opportunity to approach from the side.

"Adar will you not sing with me?" She edged closer, but stayed beyond the reach of the knife. The Golden warrior descended and simultaneously grabbed Celeborn's wrist, easily disarming him.

"Celebrian?" The silver lord's voice was hoarse, and his eyes were dull.

"Adar, I am here." She embraced him.

"Where?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

"We are in Arnor, in the forest that surrounds Amdil's estate." Glorfindel supplied. Awareness mixed with memory. The dark memories of the Nazgul and the uncertainty of their position solidified in a flash of anger.

"Celebrian, there is still danger here! You should not be here!" Celeborn countered as he tried to sort through the despair and confusion that clouded his thoughts. Celebrian opted for distraction.

"Can you hear Naneth? She will be worried. Tell her you are well. Tell her Haldir, Orophin, and Glorfindel are with you." The abashed look in Celeborn's eyes sent a stab of fear through her heart.

"You can not speak with her?" She hugged him tightly. He answered her with silence. The long pause made even Glorfindel worry.

"She is well. That I know." Celeborn finally whispered.

"Come, my Lord. We should return to camp. We will depart for Annúminas at first light."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He could feel her fear and wished that he could send her all his love and strength. He closed his eyes and focused solely on their bond. An image sprang to mind of Celebrian at dusk deep in the woods. He could not make out the low hum of what she seemed to be saying to Glorfindel. The trees sang of worry.

"She will never be the demure wife." Elrond turned around in surprise to see Queen Muriel enter the room. For minutes, total silence enveloped them. Elrond finally whispered.

"I would never wish her to be. I am fortunate that her vivacious and assertive nature has blessed me with a chance to court her. I only wish to keep her safe."

"Safe is a cage. To be safe is to no longer be alive. Life is in itself dangerous, especially in these times."

"Was Imladris such a cage for you?" A long silence fell between them as Muriel met his gaze.

"You were always kind and generous. But I lost them. I lost all but Valandil." Muriel voice was quiet with sorrow. "What I would have given for a trip to see them – to share precious time together - however dangerous. Seven long years, they were away in Mordor. I would have risked it. We Dúnedain woman are not soft."

"But your son." Elrond's quiet voice conveyed his empathy with the boy. "He was just a babe, far too young for such a dangerous journey."

"Yes. I tended to my duty. But I will always regret."

"And yet now he is grown and set to rise to the Kingship." Elrond soothed. "He will be a wise and just ruler, and your people will prosper."

"We have much to thank you for."

"No thanks are necessary my Lady."

"Yet it was under your tutelage and mentoring that he developed. Will this treason not taint the very first days of his reign?"

"Do not fear. It is an opportunity for him to demonstrate his commitment to justice. A fair and open trial will do much to gain the people's trust and respect." Muriel signaled for the maids to set the refreshments on the table and then waited for them to depart. The peredhel's manners were impeccable. He gallantly tended to her chair and then chose the seat across from her.

"You have spoken to him on this? His first reaction was not to hold a trial."

"They threatened his Mother's life. You were poisoned. Could you expect any less?" Elrond paused. "We did analyze the options at length and he drew his own conclusions about how to handle the situation." He relayed some of the prior conversation with the Prince until a messenger interrupted them.

"My Queen." The guard bowed. Queen Irviniel of Gondor entered the room behind him. Elrond rose to bow and then helped to seat the other Queen.

"What news?" Muriel bade the messenger to speak.

"The boat has been sighted it should dock within the hour."

"Have they relayed any signals or messages?" Irviniel was anxious to hear word of her husband.

"None that I know."

"Thank you Hollis, you are dismissed." The Queen turned to Elrond. "Shall we arrange to meet them at the docks? Will you welcome back your betrothed?" She smiled at the blush that colored his cheeks.

"So many years of spent advising Kings, nobles, and healers not to mention establishing and leading Imladris!" She exclaimed. "It is not ironic that I am more knowledgeable in some areas than you?" Her low voice teased as they rose together. She cut in front of him, far closer than protocols dictated and snaked her arm through his.

"Can it be that after three thousands years, you are yet a novice in the ways of romance and love?"

"Queen Muriel, what shall your court say?" Elrond's voice was low and calm but his eyes betrayed the truth.

"Elven ladies must indeed be blind not to pay heed to one of such handsome visage and gentle heart." Irviniel laughed heartily and took his other arm. "To think no one has claimed you in three thousand years!"

"I doubt most elves would agree with your assessment. The doom that has ever hounded my line dissuaded most maidens."

"Elves must be indeed heartless to cause such a noble soul to question his worth." Muriel countered as Irviniel smiled indulgently. "Yet one maiden from Lothlórien is smitten."

"It is a blessing I am unworthy of. Yet I will forever cherish." Elrond sidestepped out of the two ladies grasps.

"Even if you are bidden to wait close to a yen until the wedding? I will have much time to select an appropriate wedding gift, although I doubt that I will be mobile enough to travel at such a great age." Muriel teased wryly as Elrond choked and Irviniel gasped. The wishes of Galadriel and Celeborn were not openly known.

"Her parents must have good reason." He stepped back to bow slightly and motioned the two towards the door. "Shall we not head to the docks to welcome our loved ones?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Erestor stood with the Queen's guard, watching over his friend from a distance. The Númenórean Queen's familiarity, nay open doting over this famous peredhel ancestor was the focus of much hushed speculation among her court. It was a surprise to see the Gondorian Queen adopting a similar way of interacting with his Lord. Erestor and Cirulian had long argued over this unusual relationship, which held both advantages and disadvantages. Such close ties increase the likelihood that amiable trading relationships with both Arnor and Gondor would be easily secured. Yet, both worried that jealousy among the Queen's council could place their beloved friend in danger. Erestor for his part was much relieved to hear that the ship had been sighted. For, it meant that he would no longer be solely responsible for Elrond's security.

"What do you find so amusing?" Elrond easily read his friends thoughts. The comment gave him a moment's reprieve from the ladies' attention. It was time enough to allow the consummate warrior to slip from the pair's grasp. The royal guards from Gondor and Arnor were only too happy to fill in the vacated space, and they took their places by their respective Queens.

"What would Celebrian say?" Erestor teased, delighting in the blush that crept across his friend's face.

"We shall find out soon enough."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The boat had already entered the harbor when they arrived at the docks. Perhaps the wind could sense Elrond's impatience, for it was with them and helped to guide the boat to the docks in a mere twenty minutes.

"_Glorfindel, what news?" _Elrond sent out another mental call once they were closer.

"_Elrond! Fear not, your beloved is well. Her stubborn Adar would claim that too. He smite that foul thing and his arm is yet numb. He has suffered under the black breath, though he would never admit it."_

"_Of course not! You also loath to disclose injury." _

"_Not this time, my friend. This time I am well. But others here, both men and elf, linger in dark dreams. We have two seriously injured. Physically, the others are mostly minor. Two men from Valandil's forces sustained sword wounds. The healers have are tending closely to them." _

Celebrian held her Adar's hand to ward away the ill dreams. Haldir and Orophin were standing by the rail, watching the docking procedures. They were not pleased that she had left the safety of the palace. Besides none of their family had stayed with Rúmil. Celebrian sighed and turned to watch Glorfindel, who stood stoically beside her. She reached up and whispered in his ear.

"Is he well? Tell him Adar would not like the attention. Perhaps he can come to us last." Glorfindel nodded slightly. After a few minutes he slouched down on the bench beside Celebrian.

"Elrond is well." Glorfindel smiled. "He is waiting on the docks." As the boat edged closer, the wind died away, allowing the captain to readily angle and ease the boat in port to side. A gathering of civilians and eager guards were waiting on the shore. Two soldiers moved forward to catch and secure the spring lines. Queen Muriel joyously greeted them.

"Welcome back friends! Allies from Gondor and Imladris, we thank you for your aid in ridding Arnor of our enemies." The Queen's words were met by thunderous applause from those gathered. The peredhel moved with such stealth that Erestor was hard pressed to keep up as the elf lord slipped aboard the boat during the Queen's short speech. Indeed, it seemed to Erestor that people could not even see Elrond although the chief councilor's way was blocked and barred repeatedly. By the time he stepped aboard he was hard pressed to locate his charge. The very air around the vessel seemed oppressive, as the remnants of the dark breath plagued those aboard. Erestor closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. At that moment, the wind seemed to sweep away the darkness and a gentle soothing song swirled around them.

"_These dark thoughts are not natural, they are weapons of the enemy. Do not believe its words that life is short and worthless." _The familiar rich tenor soothed. _"Life is precious. Its span long or short does not dictate what great deeds one can accomplish._" The healing song that surrounded them sent spirits soaring.

"_Care for one another in the coming weeks. Let no one who has experience the enemies darkness stay alone." _Erestor concentrated on the song, allowing his consciousness to slowly and methodically zero in on its source. His feet obeyed and he found himself weaving in and around the returning soldiers until he stood a few feet from his Lord. He startled slightly when he saw Cirulian, Glorfindel, Orophin, and Haldir standing protectively around Elrond. The song continued and Erestor sighed peacefully as images of a picturesque garden appeared in his mind. It was indescribably beautiful, a burst with flowers of radiant colors and magical shapes. All too soon the song ended, leaving spirits buoyed but in want for more.

"Please escort all to the healing halls." Queen Muriel's voice rang out over the crowd. The ship slowly emptied.

"This way, my Lord." Haldir ventured but stopped short of touching the peredhel Lord on the shoulder. Few had experienced the pure, generous song of a true healer. Elrond shook his head, slightly disoriented from the effort. Such songs of power required much strength from the singer.

"It is good to see you." Glorfindel embraced him. "Come, I know a fair maiden and her Adar who will be happy to see you." Indeed, Celebrian's eyes lit with joy at their approach.

"Elrond," she whispered, still holding her Adar's hand. Their eyes met and in a glance the information conveyed.

"_Are you well dear Celebrian?" _

"_Yes, beloved." _His gentle hands tucked the stray silver strands behind the elegant ear. "Adar, shall we return to the palace?" She squeezed his left hand. The right one hung limply by his side.

"My Lord Celeborn," Elrond bowed slightly. "It is good to have you back safely." Cloudy azure eyes met silver.

"Yes, Elrond," his words came slowly. "Let us proceed back to the palace together." Elrond discretely ran his hands over the Sindar's torso and gently stopping on the affected limb. Warmth and healing flowed in a golden glow and the Galadhrim sighed softly. This peredhel had inherited much from his ancestor Melian.

"Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary." Elrond smiled slightly. "Come, it is time to enjoy a glass of miruvor together." The small group of elves slowly disembarked. Their numbers swelled as other Galadhrim, who were milling about in an effort to give their Lord privacy, joined them. All were cheered to see the great silver Lord walking steadily with his daughter and Imladris' Lord.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"No dangers or unexpected surprises?" Cirulian eyed the councilor warily.

"No surprises." Erestor noted. "Our Lord was hard pressed to help the healers. I made him take some rest yesterday. Rúmil woke for a short while and seemed quite lucid."

"Excellent news." Glorfindel raised his glass. "I believe we deserve some rest and relaxation. Let us hope the unseemly events of this journey are all behind us."

"To peace." Erestor and Cirulian clinked glasses." A few doors away Celeborn was bristling over the unwanted attention from his daughter and the healer.

"Stop prodding me, peredhel! I just need some rest."

"Adar, Naneth would never forgive us if we did not make sure you were well." Celebrian laughed. "I will go prepare you something to eat."

"The staff here will bring something shortly." Elrond smiled.

"I do not mean to slight them, but not everyone is so open to sampling such pungent cheeses. I would choose a few of Adar's favorites." Her hand lingered in Elrond's, as if she were hesitant to let go. Once she was out of earshot, Celeborn turned angry eyes on the healer.

"How could you let her go into danger? Why did you not forbid it?" His rage was palpable. The once Herald of the High King did not react but continued to bath Celeborn's arm with the athelas water.

"Allow?" The healer's brow curled upward as a wry smile crossed his face. "She is not one of my soldiers, as she so reprimanded me. She is your daughter, Lord Celeborn."

"Reprimanded?" Celeborn's stunned voice repeated.

"And 'forbid'?" The healer's voice accented the word with Celeborn's own intonation. "Have you used that word successfully with your dear spouse?" Silence stretched for a moment before Celeborn's dry laughter sounded.

"Once. I forbid her from remaining in Eregion."

"Ah, so that was the dispute that had you so worried while you waited for them to arrive in the valley."

"She acknowledged eventually that I was in the right." Celeborn eyes crinkled in mirth. "Perhaps my daughter has inherited that stubborn streak from her Naneth.

"Yes and her Adar displays no such tendencies." Sarcasm dripped from the lines.

"Peredhel!" He growled. "Perhaps you are well matched after all."

"You doubted. Is that why the Lady bids us wait?" Elrond's voice wavered slightly as he voiced the question that he had wanted to ask for years. Celeborn studied the Peredhel Lord carefully. It was rare that Gil-Galad's named heir show any uncertainty. His next words were gentle.

"Nay, tis not the reason, Penneth. It is some fate she foresees, something she believes that this waiting time will prevent. Somehow, waiting until the kingdoms of this land have been rebuilt will keep you both safe from harm."

"Harm? What has she foreseen?"

"It unsettled her deeply, for she dared not voice it even to me. Darkness has ever threatened her family. We would try to shelter our daughter as much as possible. But do not fear. She sees a long and joyful match for you both."


	12. Chapter 12 The Ulairi's plans revealed

"Adar," Celebrian turned from her seat beside Rúmil. Weariness flowed from her father like rain. "You deciphered the Ulairi's book."

"Elrond and Erestor did." Celeborn's face did not betray any emotions but Celebrian could clearly see that he was trembling. She did not want to contemplate what evil such a book contained that could unsettle her Adar so. She worried about her beloved and the others who were also exposed.

"But you helped to put an end to the Ulairi's conspiracy. You drove it from the estate. No longer will it plague Arnor."

"But the Dark Lord's servants aspire to seize dominion here. In time they will return."

"The descendants of Númenor will forever fight them." Celebrian reminded him. Celeborn bowed his head as the remnants of the black breath chilled him. His daughter swung an extra blanket around his shivering shoulders. "Sit Adar. Let me brew you some tea." She motioned to the seat next to Rúmil's bed. Once he was settled she went to fetch hot water and a healing draught. Her father looked pale and dazed.

"Saes (please), drink Adar." Her soft entreat drew him back from his dark dreams. She bruised and stirred the Athelas into the hot water. The spring scent chased the darkness from the room. She was pleased to watch color return to her father's face.

"How is he?" Celeborn was watching Rúmil closely. He seemed to be deeply comatose but at least there was a tinge of color shading his cheeks.

"We spoke for awhile. He managed to stay awake for nearly an hour."

"And?" Celeborn gently prompted as he recognized worry in his daughter's eyes.

"His speech is slurred and slightly slow - otherwise, mentally he seems to be himself."

"Elrond made similar observations. He said it was to be expected given the nature of the injury. It will take time for him to recover. But there should be no lasting effects."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"My Lady Celebrian!" Cirulian turned in surprise. The Teleri's azure eyes were fill with turmoil.

"Its plot and purpose were that dark." She stated more than asked. He nodded affirmatively but did not speak. "How are Elrond and Erestor?"

"Erestor went with Glorfindel into the garden for some fresh air. Elrond is on the balcony, soaking up warmth from the sun."

"I will care for him. Give us some privacy."

"As you wish, my Lady." Cirulian bowed and moved towards the outer door. Celebrian turned and focused on the noble figure that stood to still at the rail.

"_Eru, I could not help them. Please forgive me. Help me to do your will. I place trust in you."_

She could hear that prayer in her mind. It was comforting to know such a great Lord, the High King's heir no less, prayed to Eru for strength and wisdom, even as it was unsettling to her that he thought it fell to him to care for as many as possible. She crossed the balcony to him.

"You wake each morning with such prayer." Celebrian could see slight tremors shake his warrior frame.

"It has kept the spark of life in my heart when I feared it would go out." Elrond whispered but did not turn. His head was bent. A loose curtain of hair obscured his face.

"You have experience too much grief and loss." She whispered as she slipped her arm around his waist and brushed her cheek against his moist one. His tears continued in silence.

"I failed so many." His eyes were tightly closed.

"You have done much more than any could ask." She comforted although she did not comprehend his grief.

"So many brave and noble elves and men lost. The dark Lord sought to …" But he could find the words to express the horrors of what the Ulairi's writing contained.

"Was not the writing from the Ulairi?" She could not comprehend the horror if the book also contained the thoughts of Sauron.

"It was of the Ulairi but it described some of the dark Lord's experiments. The dead marshes were an experiment that they thankfully can not yet reproduce."

"The marshes in Mordor? The ones that swallowed the bodies of so many of our kin?"

"Worse – far worse. Those whose faer had not escaped to Mandos may be forever trapped within the marshes – trapped with enemies in …." But words failed him and he bent, accepting Celebrian's comfort. They wept together for those lost.

"_Dear Eru, please watch over their souls."_ They prayed together.

"We must trust in the One. Someday, a way will be found to release them." She whispered as they moved to sit on the settee and soak up the blessings of the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No need to get up." Valandil smiled as Erestor settled back into his chair where he had been basking in the sun's healing rays. "You prefer red wine as I remember." He handed a purple goblet over to Erestor, who was shivering.

"Thank you, Penneth." Erestor graciously accepted the glass.

"No, we owe much to you and Elrond for translating the enemies' words, despite the cost to yourselves." Valandil sat down next to the elf who had been one of his teachers. Glorfindel and King Meneldil joined them. Both were pale and showed the tell-tale signs that came with exposure to the black breath

"When the enemy strengthens and returns it will be Arnor that will bear the first attack." Valandil's firm voice caught the other's off-guard.

"You may have the foresight of your ancestors, Penneth. But I pray that the enemy's return will be long in coming." Glorfindel's earnest plea rang in all their hearts. "I am sure that I speak for Imladris, when I say we will stand by you."

"Gondor will ever be your ally as well." Meneldil pledged. "We should set down our findings in writing. If we are so blessed, many generations will live in peace before the allies must face evil again. Who knows what kind of men will rule when the time for payment comes upon them? Elves have the advantage in that their leaders have such long memories."

"It is not an advantage to face the same evil time and time again." The breathless voice startled them. "To be so wearied that one forsakes one's home and sails west."

"You will find the strength to go on, Erestor. We will stand together when the time comes." Glorfindel squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"It sought to breed enhanced orcs, to gift the dark lord more deadly warriors using captured enemies as a stock. Would that have been the fate of my brother-in-law had we not freed him? Will this watchful peace merely be time for the enemy to rebuild yet a more formidable force? How many more do we stand to lose to the darkness? Were not the lives of all the Kings of elves, men, and dwarves enough?" Innocent laughter behind them made them turn. King Meneldil had barely placed his goblet down before the whirlwind that was his son careened into him.

"Adar! Lady Celebrian taught me to listen to the trees. It worked! The great oak at the end spoke to me and showed me a surprise! Come and see!" The young prince shouted in his excitement.

"Cemendur, is that the way you greet your father and these noble Lords?" Meneldil chided, but the prince took no note.

"Chicks Adar! Newly hatched!" Cemendur continued excitedly. Queen Irviniel greeted her husband with a kiss as she whispered.

"He would love for you to come."

"You must excuse us." The King apologized quietly. Then he gestured dramatically to his son, which made the boy nearly shrieked in joy. "Lead the way, my fine scout!" The small family departed, leaving Glorfindel, Erestor and Valandil in the garden. Glorfindel raised his glass as he caught Erestor's eyes.

"It is for them – the children of all the kindreds that we brave the enemy and battle against the darkness."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you cut your hair before in the style of men?" She toyed with the short strands of his hair. It had taken a long while before he relaxed. Darkness, horror, and the black breath were closely entwined with the Nazgul's writing.

"Five times." Elrond paused. His lips curved into a wry smile. "Elros could be very persuasive. Some might even call such strategies blackmail. Glorfindel sometimes shadowed me, because he had observed Elros sharpening scissors."

"Your brother was less than angelic?"

"Angelic?" A short laugh escaped Elrond as he remembered their many antics together. "I doubt anyone would bestow that title on either of us."

"What was it like to stand before the Valar and make your choice?" She whispered and immediately regretted the question when Elrond tensed next to her. She could feel his inner turmoil, as if he had not broached this topic before. She feared her hard efforts over the last hour to calm him had been undone and gently caressed his hand with her thumb. The strong, long fingers were dry due to the constant scrubbing healers were predisposed to, yet they held calluses from long hours spent training with the sword.

"We had no idea there was to be a choice." He whispered finally. It was an event he had never shared with anyone. "We were summoned unexpectedly to the Maiar's compound by a pair of Ingwion's guards. My stomach churned in dread and I could tell Elros felt the same. I remember a flippant comment about the possibility of one of us asking about the fate of our parents. Elros laughed and punched me. We entered the tent together. It was as if we walked into a cloud, so thick and misty was the air inside the tent. The power that surrounded us made my spirit quail." A tremor passed through him. "Then this figure emerged from the vapor – a visage comely beyond word with thick, curly black hair. The Maia's powerful song radiated through us – it's connection awaking songs deep within our own spirits."

"Eonwë." She whispered at his pause. His silver eyes met hers, gaining strength through the love that shown between them.

"Yes, Eonwë, the Herald of the Valar. He greeted us with a reminder that as kin we were servants of the Valar. I will forever admire the way Elros summoned the courage to ask about our parents, for we had heard that they had been barred from Aman."

"Quite laughter radiated from above and someone announced that they were well-pleased with Eärendil and Elwing and that our tasks still lay before us. We became aware of the presence of Valar above us and bowed deeply, pledging to serve them." A tear slipped down Elrond's cheek. "Eonwë turned to Elros and announced that one of us was needed to serve the Edain."

"It was not a choice?" She asked in a hushed whisper before kissing away the tear.

"It was a choice. We could accept what was asked of us or not. My spirit sang that this was what Eru asked of us. The request merely expressed the true calling of each of our hearts and lifted the burden of blame from us. For neither of us could not ever accuse the other of abandonment. Elros had always felt more akin to men."

"What did Elros say?"

"He humbly accepted. Yet, we had never before thought to live our days apart and that was what was asked of us. For the first time, I knew that Elros' days would number much fewer than mine." His voice was barely audible and Celebrian leaned closer. "I questioned why men should be separated from elves."

"Questioned the Valar?" She repeated in surprise.

"Elros reiterated the question. We stood waiting for their wrath but it never came. Instead they spoke of Númenor as a gift from Eru. It was to be a place for men to develop their own culture. Elros accomplished all that the Valar asked of him." The awe and reverence in Elrond's voice made Celebrian shiver. "Númenor was an amazing land that blossomed for many generations until Sauron stepped ashore."

"What did they ask of you?"

"I was asked to serve and council the Eldar and the peoples of Middle Earth. So many dead." Elrond bowed his head. She could feel him tense against what must be a shooting pain. His lonely lament for so many loved ones lost. "Unlike Elros, I have been woefully deficient at my task."

"You could not have prevented." She paused as cold swept over them. It was as if they had left the porch.

"_Half-breed Noldo, you are a curse to all you touch. You are an abomination in which the weak blood of men dominates. You do not deserve life."_ A cold cruel voice mocked. She suddenly recognized this cold weapon of the enemy.

"Elrond, come back to me. It is but a trick of the enemy. You are the shining servant of the Valar."

"I am no valorous servant. I could not protect Ereinion. What use was my council to Elendil and his sons? They are all dead now, as are so many in Eregion. How I have failed in my tasks."

"You take too much upon yourself. Your tasks were to serve and council. Have you not done that? Have you not established a haven of tolerance where all the peoples of Middle Earth can come to seek aid?" She whispered against his ear and then lovingly kissed and caressed it.

"I hesitate to think what others will say when they hear of my audacity in courting an elleth of such exalted status. I hope their careless words will not hurt you. Perhaps, it is the suspicion and jealousy of others that evokes the danger your Mother fears."

"We can not let fear rule our lives. I will forever give thanks to Eru, who blessed you with the life of the Eldar. And to think others have called you arrogant for daring to choose the way of the Eldar."

"I have been called far worse than that." He admitted as their lips met and they hungrily explored each other.

"Sometimes words can wound far worse than a sword." She whispered.

"Only if the one who wields them holds one's heart."

"I will endeavor never to wield words in that way." She kissed him.

"As will I." He promised.

"You will soon have a partner in your toils for all the long years that stretch out before us." Joy lit up her eyes.

"How is it that I am so fortunate? What can you be, but a blessing from the One?" Elrond reverently beheld her.

"I am equally blessed by your love."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards bowed at Celeborn's approach.

"Is my daughter here?"

"The Lady Celebrian is out on the balcony." Cirulian reported in official tones as he opened the chamber door. Lord Celeborn nodded curtly and crossed over to the balcony. There on the settee, his daughter was curled comfortably against Imladris' Lord. The formidable peredhel looked peaceful in slumber.

"_He truly loves her. Will it be enough to last the ages?" _

"_The depth of his love for her is boundless as hers is for him - as mine is for you." _Galadriel's voice startled him as it had been days since he had been concentrated enough to speak with her. "_You have accepted it?" _


	13. Chapter 13 Coronation

"We have few treatments for such heart ailments. We have been treated them with willow bark tea, but it's effects are limited in those with advanced cases." Healer Lótte frowned slightly.

"You grouped a large number patients together, but I surmise that they actually have several different ailments, which require different treatments." The tall regal figure paused. From a distance, he could be mistaken for a man, especially given the style of his hair. But his voice carried a weight spun from millennia and starkly contrasted with his youthful and muscular warrior frame. "I would agree that the three middle-age patients share similar symptoms that likely stem from the same causes – high blood pressure and a hardening of the arteries. We have had some success treating such cases with an extract of Sweet Woodruff, which thins the blood. It is far more potent anticoagulant than willow bark and one must be careful of the dosage and monitor the patient for signs of bleeding. Even given those drawbacks, it can extend and enhance the quality of life for many patients.

"I have brought some seeds of Sweet Woodruff." Lúnril offered. "Mistress Silsilalda organized samples."

"We would be most grateful to learn how to cultivate it." Lótte turned and addressed several of her apprentices. "Can one of you oversee this effort?" Two of the young men volunteered.

"One can often find it in the woods as well." Elrond noted. "For those with weak hearts, as is the case for the older patient Taurnil, we have limited treatments. It is ever disconcerting to know ones skill is at an end. It is the hope that someday we can help those cases that are as yet beyond our aid that drives our research. Unfortunately, I have had little time recently to devote to such efforts. Mistress Silsilalda, the director of our healing school has organized several studies to investigate new treatments, but as far as I know she has found nothing of therapeutic value."

"Are there many men in your realm?"

"We used to shelter more. Currently, about eight thousand live in our valley. We host many visitors from other lands and have treated the injuries of many a dwarf and even a few eagles."

"Eagles!" He held back a smile as their small guardian moved closer. Healer Lótte's son Haleth was five years old and since the trauma of last week the boy dare not let his Mother out of his sights. Elrond offered the boy a spring of mint, culled from the patch nearby.

"It clears the senses." The peredhel said seriously as he lifted the boy up. "Yes, we were blessed with aide of eagles. Our first winter in the valley the great eagles aided us in hunting for food. They brought meat and led us to areas where nuts and grains were abundant. They even relayed the locations of refuges in need of our aid."

"Can I talk to them?" The small boy obediently smelled the mint.

"If you learn their language." Elrond noted absently as he watched Lótte move to another patch of herbs.

"This is the flower I was telling you about." Lótte bent down and ghosted her fingers over the tall stalk that was adorned with rows of purple flowers. "Master Salabart named it foxglove. He experimented with extracts and found that it could augment and control heart rate. He had been trying a new therapy on Taurnil. But unfortunately he found it hard to regulate the dosage for individual patients and overdoses cause nausea, vomiting, convulsions, and vision problems."

Elrond set the young boy down and bent to study the herb more closely. Cirulian and Beleg stood stoically in the background, similarly concerned for their Lord's safety. Elrond held back a sigh at the knowledge that he would now have to get used to the idea of forever being shadowed by his personal guard.

"It resembles a flower from Mithlond but that plant's habit was different, it was limited to low growing vines. We called it 'Lebedloth'. I do not remember any one noting if it had any medicinal uses, although the flowers appear similar, the two plants might be quite different. We can take samples of it back to Imladris to study if this plant holds any promise for the treatment of heart conditions."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Elrond?" Prince Valandil was garbed in the finery of his station. The coronation was but an hour away.

"He just returned from rounds in the house of healing." Glorfindel stood in front of the mirror, where he had been in the middle of braiding his hair. He declined to elaborate on the disheveled and dirt-smudged appearance of the elf-Lord, for it would only further unnerve the young prince.

"Just? We need to leave for the ceremony in twenty minutes." Nervous tension rang in the prince's voice. The elf's smile lit up the room, radiating serenity. The resplendent white jacket he wore was embroidered down the front with tiny golden flowers off a golden vine. He looked every inch a noble Lord from Gondolin and the apprehension of this latest royal sprite could do nothing to unnerve him.

"Plenty of time, Penneth. The elves are meeting in the garden in fifteen minutes. We will arrive together." The elf calmly turned back to braiding his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The wind was strong. Even the clouds seemed to acknowledge the fact as the speed their way across the sky, briskly crossing the sun's path. The shadow spread to engulf him. Bitter cold spread through him as he heard the chilling laugh in his head. It seemed as if the Nazgul stood before him.

"Erestor?" A gentle voice cajoled. "Erestor are you well?" He blinked, slowly and with great difficulty focused on the radiant visage in front of him. A sheath of silver hair framed a flawlessly beautiful face.

"My Lady Celebrian?" The weak reply hardly registered.

"Erestor, the sun is shining. It is nearly time for the coronation." Celebrian's warm hand brushed his cheek. "Are you well?" Imladris' chief councilor reached to touch the warm hand that hovered near.

"My Lady," Erestor stuttered uncharacteristically. "Yes, I am fine. Just a dark daydream."

"Leave those dreams behind, turn your thoughts to your Lady instead. Gwidian awaits her bridegroom in a few short months." The rich tenor of Earendil's son resonated around him, insistently and unrelentingly drawing him to the present. The strong, kind visage willed him to acknowledge its presence. Warmth flowed from strong fingers that grasped his as the voice turned teasing. "You appear quite presentable _Lord_ _Erestor_. Shall we proceed to Valandil's installation as King?"

"Poor lad, so young to be pressed into such responsibility." Erestor lips quirked wryly as he took in the grandeur of Imladris' Lord, who was garbed in a royal indigo cloak held in place by a mithril clasp, which combined the silmaril emblem of Earendil's house with Celebrian's rose. But for the shortened hair, he appeared to be an elven King. _"For the first time a yen"_ he thought, _"his friend wore the mithril circlet that was a gift from Gil-Galad."_

"You are mistaken." Elrond could easily read his friend's thoughts. "The circlet is a requirement in Mithlond but luckily unnecessary in Imladris."

"Some elves have used every excuse to avoid similar titles." Celebrian gasped at Erestor's teasing but a chuckle escaped Elrond's lips.

"Touché! But I have been told that it is traditional for the Avari to 'roast' the groom on the eve before the nuptials."

"It would be quite below your rank to participate in such low-brow humor." Erestor retorted.

"Au contraire, that is one event I look forward to. I have a special invitation from Prince Orodiun and your sister. Calimdriel's requests were most interesting."

"You would not dare to acquiesce to my sister's requests." Erestor hissed. But Elrond lips curved upward in response.

"Come, my friend, we have a coronation to witness." Elrond, Erestor and Celebrian headed towards the garden's elaborate gates. Celeborn and Glorfindel stood there speaking with Orophin and Haldir. Several other elves arrived to greet them.

"My Lords and Ladies." One of the royal guards approached and bowed before addressing Elrond. "Queen Muriel sent us to escort you to the Hall of Kings." The elves filed behind Elrond and Celebrian and they began the short walk down the esplanade to the imposing white towers of the Hall of Kings. Standing before the massive doors, many could imagine they now knew how dwarves perceived the world. Indeed more than on elf audibly gasped when they entered the Hall. The building was laid out on a cross grid with a raised central square that held the large throne.

"Elendil the tall." Erestor muttered as they passed a collection of musicians who were performing a delightful contrapuntal tune. Large string instruments constructed in an hourglass shape took over the melody. Their unusual deep tones startled the elves.

"They are called cellos." Elrond was quietly describing their origins to Celeborn. Erestor marveled at the sheer scale of this coronation service. Several thousand chairs were set up on each of the three long corridors. The fourth alcove had a slightly raised floor not as high as the royal throne. A huge banner was decorated with a representation of the White Tree Nimloth with seven stars and a silver crown above it. It was the standard of Elendil. Obviously the members of the royal family and Arnor's council would fill these places behind the throne. Their guard led them to front seats in the second alcove, where the banners of Imladris, Mithlond, and Lothlórien were prominently displayed. Elrond was escorted to the center chair and Glorfindel and Erestor sat to one side of him. Celebrian and her father completed the first row. The other elves took seats behind them.

"Are there building of this scale in the west?" Erestor turned to Glorfindel. Of the elves gathered, only the Vanya had come from the west. Glorfindel paused and looked upwards. The walls all seemed to draw the eyes towards the heavens and were capped by impossibly high vaulted domes.

"How is it men seek to hue such things from stone and mortar, when elves do not?" Celebrian marveled.

"It is taller than the giant Mallorns." Celeborn stated in shock.

"It took nearly a hundred years and countless thousands to construct." Elrond informed them. "It is the first building Elendil commissioned. I think it gave the people new hope and inspiration. The supports they designed to hold up the massive roof are an engineering marvel. Pengolodh and I saw its humble foundations on our first trip here."

"How many disagreements did that _Lore Master _cause?" Erestor teased knowingly. Elrond shook his head but did not elaborate.

"Have you witnessed many coronations?" Celebrian's soft whisper was inaudible to all but elves.

"_Only a few. You have likely observed more."_ Elrond returned. Celebrian could have sworn that the words were not spoken aloud. _"I accompanied Ereinion to Green Wood for Oropher's coronation. The others were simple ceremonies during times of war as opposed to such formal rituals."_ She slipped her hand discreetly under the wide sleeve of his formal cloak and squeezed his hand.

"_You are not overly fond of such rites?" _She teased.

"_Ereinion hated them. I had to endure his endless complaining and scathing commentary." _

"_I never guessed."_

"_He knew that formal procedures held their importance." _

"_Yet those who insist on such insufferable etiquette are often those that wield the least power."_ Celebrian's tone mimicked Ereinion's well-known sarcasm.

"_He delighted in crafting statements that could be taken two ways. It would appease the insufferable council. Yet once they left and digested the statements, they would immediately doubt their position." _

"_I peg the stout Lord with the long beard as one of those insufferable councilors." _Celebrian predicted as they watched the regally attired Lord processed grandly by. He carried a velvet cushion upon which sat a silver crown.

"_That is councilor Hardan. His heart is in the right place, though his demeanor raised Erestor's suspicions. He boasts that he can trace his lineage back to the original house of Haleth."_

"_Could one equate that with tracing ones' lineage to Aman? That is not so extraordinary."_

"_In terms of the lives of men, it is more akin to awakening at Cuivienen."_ The music changed abruptly and all turned with curiosity to towards the entrance. Queen Muriel had just crossed the threshold between the two story high doors. She carried the Scepter of Annúminas and wore a radiant white gem set on a silver fillet. The musical procession had religious overtones.

"I thought the Elendilmir was lost with Isildur." Erestor whispered.

"It was." Elrond confirmed solemnly. "They commissioned another."

"_For so long, men of Númenor existed in harmony with the Valar and Eru. I think Glorfindel will find the ceremony filled with Quenyan words that were more common in his youth." _Elrond drew his friend into their mental conversation.

"_In some ways, these men adhere to the old ways more than elves." _Glorfindel agreed.

"_They seek forgiveness for the sins of Númenor – the sins that turned the Valar against their people." _

"_Yet so many faithful were saved and now flourish." _Celebrian took in their numbers in amazement. All heads turned now to follow the procession of Valandil. The young prince wore elaborate amethyst robes, which swept the marble floor behind him. Cornets blared in triumph as he ascended the steps to the raised platform and moved to stand next to the Queen. The ceremony commenced in perfect Quenyan.

"_Perhaps there are more here than Noldor in the west who speak this ancient language fluently." _Glorfindel mused.

"_It is now considered an honor to learn the ancient tongue. For so long they had to speak it only in secret."_

Hymns marked the changing of leadership from the Queen Mother to this youngest son as the scepter changed hands. Valandil chanted his grandfather's words:

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." Indeed, the crowd repeated the words in unison. The roaring voices echoed in the chamber like thunder. Then King Valandil vowed to rule in righteousness and remain faithful to the ancient religion and traditions from Númenor. Ancient songs praising Eru were sung, moving both young and old to tears as they remembered all that was blessed and good in this world. Indeed, history would remember Valandil's rule as part of the golden age of Arnor.


End file.
